


The Master’s Blade

by MS_Christie



Series: The Legend of Hana [1]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Christie/pseuds/MS_Christie
Summary: She once taught him how to wield a sword. Centuries later, he finds her reincarnation and decides to return the favour.
Relationships: Oc/Sesshomaru
Series: The Legend of Hana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025301
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. 眠っている神を目覚めさせる

𑁍  
Unedited

The leaves shuffled as the wind breezed through the trees. A soft rustling sounding as the wind ruffled each leaf. Elegantly, a single petal drifted delicately and spiralled from a cluster of pale pink blossoms, downwards onto the shimmering surface of cool water where three distinct ripples disturbed the calm pond. The red, black and white speckled koi swimming ignorantly beneath.

Beside the gleaming pool of tranquility sat a young maiden, still, and in a state of deep contemplative meditation. Accompanied with the wind was silence with the few wondrous exceptions of the dancing grass, songbirds and swaying trees.

To the earth, she sat and listened.

Two soft thumps and two marks of crushed grass were made on the moist earth behind her. Still, she remained unmoved and unbothered, reluctant to even acknowledge. Only the slight twitching of her fingers showed any indication of her sensing the stranger's presence.The rustling of fine silk fabric and the approaching sound of footsteps caused her to pause and tilt her head. The slight inclination was all the stranger would receive as greeting. Therefore permitting the stranger to speak and urging him to speak quickly.

"Gin-sama, I come carrying a request." The stranger declared humbly, his deep, mellow voice soft and respectful. At this her lashes fluttered but no other motion was made so the stranger continued. "You are the current bearer of the Gin-ha line and heir and master of 8 styles, isn't it so?"

The maiden rested her hands on the hilts on her katana and wakizashi and nodded.

"It is." She agreed cautiously.

"Are you willing to take on a student unlike any your forefathers and foremothers have ever accepted?"

Her eyes opened revealing a cloudy white left pupil cursed with a deep fog that could not be seen through and that seemed to gleam blue under the shade. In her eyes was wariness of the stranger and his commanding presence. Even more so, at the contents of his request.

"The Gin-ha line will perish with me." She replied in a clipped tone. "I will have no heir."

"I do not ask that you find an heir to carry on your line's legacy." The stranger assured her gently, "I ask something else...to teach a being, someone who is not human."

Her voice faded into silence. Annoyance, then curiosity and finally recognition flashed through her eyes. Then she found her voice once more.

"You are the one the people call Inu no Taishō." She stated, not as a question for him to answer but as a remark to herself.

"I am known as such by some." He acknowledged carefully. "Though I am also known as Tōga."

Her lips quirked into a slight smile. It was quite grim and bare.

"Many have come seeking me in hopes that I would slay you." She mused in amusement. "How strange it is that you would find me instead, and even request something of myself."

The daiyokai remained silent at her pondering, unsure what to make of her casual statements and confessions.

Pursing her lips, her eyes flashed with a subtle yet ever-present glint of satisfaction.

"I refuse." She said, her tone being one of finality. "You are already skilled with—"

"Respectfully, I correct you." Toga bowed, lowering to his knees, "I wish for you to consider teaching my firstborn. My son is proud and ignorant of the ways of the heart and of humans."

She dared to chuckle.

"And you wish for me to throw my life away to try and change him?" She quirked a brow, finally turning around to stand and face the daiyokai. "Why should I? Your son has an eternity to detest and mock our mortal ways. I may no longer be a child but I'm not yet an adult and I am wise enough to know that my time in this place becomes shorter each passing day."

"My son will grow to become strong...of that I have no doubts." Toga slumped slightly, his voice wavering. "But if I do nothing he will grow to never learn compassion. Already I see my hold on him slipping as he descends further towards a path filled with meaningless blood and endless death. He wishes to pursue honour and strength but knows no limits. He is ruthless and cold while desperately consuming knowledge and for him...I am truly afraid."

"Why should I care?" She wondered, her eyes steely and cold. Her voice icy and indifferent. "I will be dead by the time he becomes strong and your concerns will never be my own."

"Because you are a kind soul."

The corners of her lips lifted at his confident remark.

"So you say." She tilted her head thoughtfully.

The satisfied glint in her eyes mixed with one of calculation. Equal arguments opposing in her head on whether humouring the deity's desperate request would be worth it.

Finally she resolved the conflict with a condition.

"Perhaps, I can reconsider..." she told him slowly, "on a condition."

"A condition." He echoed warily, with equal caution and intrigue.

A fire ignited in her as she nodded. Excitement bubbling within as she gripped each of her swords.

"I want to duel you."


	2. 仮面鬼

𑁍  
Unedited 

A calm warrior shadowed the great daiyokai as he returned home. One who wore an oni-kabuki mask carved of wood embedded with spiritual blessing that was painted white, the colour of purity. His robes consisted of several layers of fine garments made with expensive silk coloured silver and white gifted to him by the Daiyōkai of the Western Domains. His haori was dyed a fitting light blue that matched the colour of sky just after rain. The clothing was given as a peace offering. One to replace the previous kimono whose sleeves were now in tatters. Torn to shreds by a blade wielded by a mighty hand.

Still.

The masked warrior had no such injuries on their person.

Walking a few paces ahead was Inu no Taishō, a contemplative frown on his face—his cheek marred with three precise and recent scars where his opponent managed to draw blood. At this, he humbly accepted that he had underestimated the warrior and for that ignorance learned a valuable lesson.

A master only needs to draw blood a single time for their strike to be fatal.

The human warrior, a woman, managed to not strike and draw blood once, but thrice with deadly precision and finest. Inu no Taishō vowed never to be on the opposing end of her blade if he could help it and to never underestimate a human again. For in their mortal passion lies the potential for power.

"Forgive me," he said eventually, his steps slowing slightly, "for I am curious. Might I ask a question?"

The masked Oni nodded.

"You may." They permitted.

"Why do you wear the mask of an Oni, instead of that of a Hannya?" Toga asked for the mask of an Oni was for a man and Hannya for a woman.

Behind her mask, Gin-sama smiled, pride radiating from her aura.

"Because I am a warrior." She replied as they trekked through a path of stones. "And a warrior's spirit has no gender. Man and demon alike are fools who cover their own eyes of the strength females possess. Calling myself a man brings me honour as a warrior, while calling myself a woman brings me nothing but shame."

The daiyokai frowned and pondered her words. Upon seeing his deep quizzical expression Gin-sama decided to elaborate.

"To me, the Oni mask means on'yomi (隠), to hide and conceal." She added simply. "It is my burden to hide and conceal who I am for none will ever accept me."

The daiyokai startled at the brutal honesty of her words and observed her resigned acceptance with a slight frown.

"Thank you for answering my inquiry." Toga bowed respectfully to which the masked swordsman merely inclined her head and continued walking passed him.

Blinking, he swiftly caught up with her, a slight smile on his face.

What an intriguing human...

𑁍

Slitted eyes of fiery gold pierced through the mask. Scrutinizingly staring at the Oni-masked man bearing both a wakizashi and katana. The man had no scent nor aura that he could recognize and read. If he was a demon, Sesshomaru could not tell what kind, if a mortal—he silently scoffed—then this mortal was no different than dead with its smell of nothingness. No, even the dead reeked of death. Just what was this being?

"Sesshomaru," Tōga's voice thundered, his tone filled with authority. "I have found a master willing to teach you kenjutsu. While you are apprenticed to this master...his words are my words and you will obey and learn well."

His eyes flickered to the white Oni-masked man, then back to his father. Apathetically, the young daiyokai dipped his head into a respectful bow, acknowledging his father's commands.

"Yes, father."

"From this day until you have learned all you can where your master goes you will go, and where your master stays you will stay also."

"Yes, father. Is that all father?"

Cold eyes landed on the great daiyokai.

A silent act of subtle defiance.

Lightning seemed to crackle through the very air as tension thickened between the two. Invisible sparks of clashing auras and wills pushing against the other. All while Gin watched with interest.

Tōga hesitated.

"That is all." He whispered, breaking away from the icy glare. "Shishō-sama, I leave you with my trust."

Gin bowed her head, not bothering to voice the corrections of her proper pronoun. She didn't truly care how she was referred to, after all. In fact, she was grateful that Inu no Taishō hid her gender from her son. It would make things easier. 

Tōga paused and looked back at his son who's eyes remained as cold and indifferent as they were before. Sighing, he turned and leaped into the sky, flying away and leaving his proud son and mortal teacher behind. 

Silence sang with the wind.

From behind her mask, and in her eye that could see she examined her new student. Chronologically, he was older than her by a great deal of years. Biologically, he appeared to be no younger than fourteen and no older than fifteen. He looked in between. She was eighteen. And by the time he looked to be her age her bones will have already become nothing more than dust. It was a terrifying thought how little time she had.

Wordlessly, she slipped a hand into her kimono and pulled out a hand-scroll. The piece was made of fabric instead of paper and it's inscriptions were made of embroidery instead of ink. Fondly, Gin recalled how her master had gifted her with the scroll when he first began teaching her. Now, it was her turn to pass on the scroll. She offered the scroll to the young demon who wordlessly accepted it and gestured for him to begin reading. She watched him unroll the scroll and examine it impassively. The corners of her lips quirking upwards as the child's eyes narrowed. 

"Shishō-sama, these are not characters." Sesshomaru said flatly, only a slight bit of annoyance trickling into his voice.

The white oni merely tilted their head and pointed to the scroll once more, this time tracing each character with her finger. She stared expectantly at Sesshomaru and waited. He gave her a hard look filled with haughty irritation and immersed himself back into the scroll. She walked away with a slight smirk.

𑁍

While he strained his eyes to try and make sense of the strange characters Gin stood and posed with her katana. She kept repeating the same forty-eight different stances and positions, pausing each and every time to hold each stance before moving on to the next.

She had been repeating these forms for hours—-circling around Sesshomaru the entire time as he attempted to decipher the scroll. He hid his irritation—though it was undeniably there—and maintained an apathetic look of slight annoyance. Frustration filled his slitted eyes as he silently glowered at his newly appointed teacher (in all her incompetence). Watching as she continued to strike the same positions over and over. He glanced back at the scroll and skimmed through it.

He froze.

Forty-eight.

There were forty-eight different characters embroidered on the scroll and forty-eight different stances. Each character seemingly corresponding to a specific stance and having a stroke to reference the positioning of a blade. At the sight of his realization, Gin immediately stopped her stances, coming to a neutral position and giving Sesshomaru a slight nod.

Now carefully watching her stances, Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to and from the scroll and her form. This time observing her use several of the same stances in a different pattern.

His mind whirled.

Forty-eight forms.

Forty-eight characters.

It was clear to see now that his teacher wasn't simply showing him forms...she was teaching him an entire language.

Sesshomaru began to connect each stance to its corresponding character, easily noting how the katakana writing system used forty-eight characters also and began translating.

—Y

—O

—U

—P

—A

—S

—S

He stared at the white Oni with something akin to respect as he put the scroll aside. Standing and unsheathing his own blade to formulate his own response. Gin observed in bemusement as Sesshomaru began to mimic her stances with such elegance and precision it seemed like he was dancing. In mere hours he had already learned how to speak in the language she only just taught him.

A prodigy. She realized, as she read his message. Inu no Taishō wants me to guide and teach a prodigy.

—T

—H

—A

—N

—K

—Y

—O

—U

—M

—A

—S

—T

—E

—R


	3. 踊る剣

𑁍  
Unedited 

She rose with the sun. Listening blissfully to the chorus of the birds and the swishing of the trees. She could see the sea from where she stood and how the touch of the sun's rays turned the water into liquid gold. A deep ache in her heart as a memory whispered in her mind. Though it had become stale overtime she could still taste its bittersweetness.

Her master once woke her to watch the rising sun, teaching her the first of many forms used by a blade.

A blade that protected.

A blade that killed.

Her eyes filled with a distant longing, unfocused on the world around her. Seeing instead the ghosted images of the past long gone. Things that she will never see again.

Pulling her katana from her obi, she gazed at her face's reflection looking back at her from the blade. Her white eye misted with blindness, stared back. Shutting her eyes she listened to the earth. Remembering. Recalling the days of her youth. And to the tune of time, she began to dance.

Dancing to the song of the phoenix.

Phoenix.

Time.

Phoenix.

Time.

An endless cycle that never stops, like the ticking of a clock.

Time never stops, it never looks back, only forwards. And if you blink—even for just a brief second, you've already missed it. The moment has passed you by. It escaped through your fingers and will never come back—it won't come back ever.

People are born every day.

People die everyday.

Souls are reborn everyday only to die again and again.

It's a never ending cycle.

It's a blessing and a curse.

Time is endless, it is limitless. It's a well that never runs dry. And yet each moment is limited, cherished, and worth more than gold. Time has no end...and yet we're all running out of time.

It is a beautiful contradiction.

We cannot die without being born.

Being born as we die, doomed from the start. From the moment life's first breath enters our lung the countdown begins and the clock begins ticking. Marking how far we are from death.

She cut the air, slashing through it as her blade sang and thrummed. Twirling around and spinning with her sword, her movements echoing the call of a wild hurricane. In a single fluid motion, her other hand brought out her wakizashi just as her master once showed her before. Together, her two blades sang a perfect duet.

She cut the wind continuously.

One blade after another.

Pushing and pulling like the tides—like water.

Striking as a cycle.

As soon as motion started it ended and as it ended another started. This, was Dance of the Phoenix, a beautiful, endless and cruel contradiction.

Attack.

Defend.

Attack.

Defend.

A blessing and a curse.

Save.

Destroy.

Save.

Destroy.

It was something that could not be put to words and so it was told and described with blades. 

A beautiful contradiction.

Gin stopped, lowering both blades for if she didn't she would most certainly go on forever. This sword-dance wasn't meant to end and so it had no ending. She could dance until she died. She smiled bitterly. Even in death, she would never rejoin her master. She would miss him for he has already become part of the cycle. His next cycle. And she would always be left behind.

She turned to the sea and screamed, cursing at the wind.

She could feel the wind just as she could recall her memories but she could not capture and hold it, just like she would never relive the past.

And so she screamed.

The sound of her sorrows drowning in the howls of the wind. It was a horrible sound. Her throat was raw and her voice was gone. Tears of crystallized suffering leaking from her eyes.

Sorrow stole her voice. 

Wordlessly, she picked up her wooden mask and covered her face and tears, hiding them from the world. And in her tears, she hid her loneliness.

She was all alone.

𑁍

Sesshomaru observed that his master never spoke. Perhaps he was mute, perhaps not. Either way, he would instead speak with his sword and teach using clever hints and riddles. It was different.

Learning from another was different.

Learning from his master was very different than learning from his father. Even in the silence, Sesshomaru knew his master was there watching his every move, examining his every stance and mentally tracking his every mistake...not that there were many.

He soon learned of a pattern in his teacher's teachings.

On certain days, they would practice various stances and strikes. Repeating them over and over even when he performed them correctly. 'Habits,' his master would spell out in his language, 'habits and nature'. The masked oni was trying to engrave each position in him until they became instinct. The white oni already knew that he could do it correctly. He just wanted to see if he could do it correctly every time by instinct and second nature. On other days his master would abruptly strike at him with the dull side of his sword. Testing his reflexes and gaging his defensive stance to see if his teachings were being applied.

Today was not like any other day.

Like his father told him to, Sesshomaru followed his master diligently. Always obeying, and always listening. Never questioning or protesting even when he burned to. He followed his master despite it seeming that his master had no specific direction to go. (Though even Sesshomaru had limits on his patience.) From dawn until afternoon the pair had been walking without stop. They had also been walking in complete and utter silence.

Sesshomaru remained silent the entire time. Following his master without question, just as his father commanded. It was only when his master began to scale a mountain that he began to silently question. The mountain had millions of stone steps cascading around it, steps that they climbed one by one. Steps that took time. Steps that Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't need if he were to use his demonic power. If he use his powers he'd already be at the top, he considered with a slight scoff.

Yet his master insisted on using the steps.

His brilliant eyes of slitted gold fell onto his teacher's back. He could certainly scale the mountain in mere moments if he wanted to. Could his master do so as well? If so, why waste time climbing the stairs?

His eyes narrowed.

Perhaps his master couldn't do so.

But if his master couldn't even do something as trivial as that then what use was he? Perhaps his master was weaker than he.

His mind reeled.

How could he even tell if his master was competent? What real proof has he shown? All he had were the words of his—-

The words of his father.

His breath hitched slightly.

His father was a great and powerful deity capable of levelling mountains and slaying a hundred demons in a single sweep of a sword. He was fearsome. He was mighty! Inu no Taishō was honourable and strong. For that alone he should have faith in his father's words.

Sesshomaru put his doubts to rest, appeased once more. He would put his faith in his father's words...for now.

𑁍

They arrived at the top, meeting a great wooden gate that led to a monastery. Sesshomaru stared at the entire thing in disdain. It was all so...mortal. He shot his master a questioning gaze that contained equal amounts of irritation and displeasure. Gin ignored him and simply backed away from the tall gates. Pausing, then charging straight towards it, kicking off it and propelling herself over the wall. She landed on the other side without a single speck of dirt tarnishing her.

Sesshomaru followed soon after.

They were in a courtyard, one surrounded by the monastery's walls with the actually entrance being a fair distance away. Various barrels lay scattered around the courtyard, sitting innocently and unmoving and they walked to the centre of the court.

It was completely deserted.

Gin unsheathed her sword and began to instruct Sesshomaru to defeat her in a spar, challenging him to do so with his eyes closed. Upon seeing her request the young daiyokai scoffed and unsheathed his own blade. A test such of this one would be no challenge for a great demon like him. At this, her fists tightened around the hilt of her sword. Behind her mask, Gin frowned at the demon's arrogance and happily sought to teach him this lesson. It would do him good. She only hoped that he would learn not to repeat the same mistakes.

Blades clashed and immediately the scent of blood wafted through the air. Slitted eyes of fiery gold widened as a stinging sensation streaked across his cheek along with the metallic tang of blood. His blood. A distinct cut now marked Sesshomaru's face. And although not severe the implications of the wound were astounding. He had been struck. Upon realizing his eyes were open he remembered the purpose of the exercise and shut them tightly.

Sesshomaru actually staggered from the backlash of his master's blow.

The masked Oni, however, remained completely indifferent and unharmed from the attack.

In an instant, the Oni vanished.

Sesshomaru whirled around, following the faint scent of his master and prepared his blade but by the time he had turned, his opponent had already maneuvered around him. He spun once more, blindly striking and missing his target. Instead hitting a wooden barrel and causing its contents to leak onto the stone floor.

Immediately, a nauseating sweet floral scent tickled the daiyokai's nose causing him to visibly recoil in bemusement and disgust.

Perfume.

Each barrel was filled with perfume.

Sesshomaru's head pounded as overwhelming and obnoxious smells flooded his nose and assaulted his senses. Distantly, he could hear the crashing of another barrel breaking, then another, and another. Several other scents each as overpowering and sickening as the last continued to waft around him sending him into a dizzy madness. He refused to open his eyes for it would defeat the purpose of the challenge. But he could no longer smell where his master was. In fact, he could no longer tell the difference between each scent.

Her couldn't see or hear her.

Eventually, the smells overcame him—he who was the proud Sesshomaru...

He blacked out.


	4. ホタルの海

𑁍  
Unedited 

Behind her white wooden oni mask, Gin let out a deep sigh, perched silently on the roots of a weeping cherry, and back propped against the tree trunk. Her legs elegantly sprawled onto the moist earth and eye periodically glancing over to Sesshomaru's unconscious and prone form. The ghost of a smile painted on her face as she shifted her position. The sleeves of her blue haori dusting across the ground and ruffling several herbs as she plucked a single blade of hokuto mint.

Mischief tugged at her lips as she waved the herb underneath the young daiyokai's nose, tickling it. She giggled as he twitched, inhaling the scent and waking with a startled jerk. Gin stifled her laughter, her wooden oni mask bobbing up and down unceremoniously as she did.

Sesshomaru blinked twice in bemusement before composing himself, sitting up in a manner befitting his noble birth...with the addition of bed head. If Gin noticed she never betrayed the slightest twitch. His eyes fell onto his master's mask then narrowed scrutinizingly at the plucked herb lying ever-so-innocently on the ground.

"Where...?" He trailed off before rethinking his question, "did Shishō-sama carry this Sessho—-!"

WHACK!

In my presence, you will speak using the first person. Say, 'I' and use, 'me' when referring to yourself. She waved around her katana and wakizashi, dancing wildly as she spelled out her newest instructions.

Sesshomaru's expression was one to memorize.

Frozen and stunned at being smacked. And in disbelief of getting grammar lessons from someone who doesn't even speak aloud. Still, he hid whatever thoughts might've been running through his mind with a perfectly blank face.

And quickly, he adjusted himself.

"Did Shishō-sama carry me down the mountain?"

The white oni nodded. Their posture immediately shifting into that of solemnity.

Do you know why you failed?

She was blunt and unrestrained with her words. She would not put it delicately nor would she soften the blow for her student. He would learn from the sting of his failures. And from the burn of harshness learn not to mess with fire.

Sesshomaru stiffened.

"This Se—I," he corrected carefully, thinking of the wound that marred his cheek. "underestimated Shishō-sama."

The masked tilted along with the head of its wearer.

Perhaps, she agreed, twirling her wakizashi elegantly. but I saw something different.

She raised her blade towards the young daiyokai.

I saw arrogance and pride. She told him viciously, her blades ripping through the air. I saw dismissal and disrespect. You overestimated yourself because you are a daiyokai and dismissed me under the assumption that I was weaker.

Sesshomaru observed her flourishing blades with wide eyes. Her swords howling like the wind, snapping fiercely as she spoke with them. Had she been truly speaking he wondered if her voice would have been raised, yelling at him with thunder. Instead, he watched her speak silently with her actions, and was in awe of her skill and power.

My late master once said to me that 'Pride often comes before the fall.' Her blade crackled, As your teacher, I certainly hope to never see that day come where you fall from the height of your arrogance and never stand again.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the suggestion that he would ever fall. Still, he obediently held his tongue. His master was speaking so he would be silent. Even, if he disagreed.

Hear and remember this, Lord Sesshomaru: every strength can be turned into a weakness and every weakness into strength. I swear that until you learn this I will teach you nothing more. 

With those words, the masked swordsman sheathed his blades and turned away. Leaving Sesshomaru to ponder all that he had learned thus far.

Her words were screamed without the use of sound but would her student still hear them? Gin didn't know and couldn't teach a student who was unwilling to learn.

This will be your second test, Lord Sesshomaru.

𑁍

He followed her reticently as they ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. Night was falling and dusk sat on the horizon, brushing the trees with the gentle touch of twilight. Muted colours of orange and blue spilled across the sky like a mix of watercolour paints. In the centre of it all was an orb of fire, glowing orange and dimming as it sank into the shadows.

Neither had spoken since the oni's passionate exclamation. Distantly, the masked warrior wondered if pride was all that kept Sesshomaru from passing her test. Sorrowfully, she realized that he might never let go of his pride. Sesshomaru had an eternity to spend being stubbornly proud. And if she waited for him to learn, then he would remain stubborn until her death. She could wait, but in the end he would outlast her. Still, she hoped that he would release the arrogance that bound him and held him back.

If not, then there would be nothing more she could teach him.

All around them the stars danced, blinking and flashing as the night swelled. Fireflies lit the forest and the trees whispered a lullaby beneath the ethereal moonlight.

Behind her mask, Gin felt a heavy weight under her eyes. She was tired from the morning's early journey and even more so from climbing up and down the mountain. Her legs ached from being used almost all day without rest. Still, she pushed on despite her weaknesses. That's what made her strong.

Behind her, Sesshomaru stopped and she turned around to inquire why. Instead of asking why, she said nothing and was met with piercing eyes of gold. The eyes were still burning with pride but deep within the embers was a cool acceptance that seemed to douse the flame.

"I have a powerful sense of smell," Sesshomaru said simply, "it is a double edged sword."

Behind her wooden mask, Gin found the strength to smile. Although this was the only confession she would get, for now it was enough. She dipped her head into a nod, sinking to the ground and beckoned Sesshomaru to sit down beside her.

Then, she taught him the different stars that reside above.

He passed.


	5. 歌う森

𑁍  
Unedited 

She awoke but remained still and motionless, opting to happily listen to the song of the earth. Her mask still firmly in place. The birds chirped and the wind whispered causing some leaves to sway and dance while others fell spiralling to the ground. Beside her, Sesshomaru sat already awake and waiting. She thought of calling out to him and asking what he thought of the earth's song, but decided against it. Her voice told too many things about her.

She straightened herself and stood up, Sesshomaru watching as she did so and mimicking her actions. Gin smiled behind her white mask and shook her head, gesturing for him to sit back down.

Unsheathing her swords, she said a single word.

Listen.

And he did.

Gin watched as the young daiyokai shut his eyes to hear the sounds that surrounded them. A gust of wind suddenly flittered through the treetops and ruffled the leaves. Carrying a strand of her hair from her loose braid. Wings fluttered as birds soared through the forest sky, travelling from tree to tree. It was the forest speaking, and together they heard it. The Song of the Forest. Gin decided to close her eyes and continue listening. The two remaining silent and unmoving for several minutes until Gin was satisfied. She heard the song. Had he?

What did you hear?

Sesshomaru tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes now opened and searching. "I heard the wind guiding the leaves, the birds that glided to and from the trees, and the echoing steps of the wild beasts rushing by."

Nodding in approval, Gin beckoned Sesshomaru to stand and follow.

Curious, he complied.

𑁍

A stream ran through the woods, effectively severing it into two halves. It's gurgling echoed throughout the forest. In it, were smooth round stones that rested on a bed of sand. Several crayfish swam lazily among the rocks and sunken twigs but were left mostly unnoticed. It was a shallow but still mighty stream with much history. The water stemmed from an icy mountain peak that had begun crying melted tears, tears that formed the stream and would lead home. All streams run home to the ocean. 

Knowing this, Gin and subsequently Sesshomaru trailed along side it as they followed its flow. Once, she stopped and asked him again what he heard, and he told her. Satisfied, she continued on. And after much time spent walking, they arrived at a beach.

Once again the masked oni unsheathed his sword and turned to Sesshomaru, telling him.

Listen.

And he did.

This time hearing the crashing of waves and the howling of the wild ocean breeze. The cries of the black-tailed gulls echoing and circling above along with the splashing of the cool gleaming water. The smell of salt filled the air, carried to him by the playful ocean and fresh wind.

"I hear the ocean waves bouncing, a howling wind that carries salt and sand, and the calling of the seabirds." He told her as her chest swelled with pride.

And though it was soft and hidden by the wind Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard a quiet and gentle,

"Yes." 

Though he must have imagined it.

𑁍

Your senses are your greatest strength. Touch, scent, taste, hearing, and sight are the five basic senses. Each as capable as the other and ever more so at covering the others' weakness. Use them!

His eyes widened at his master's sudden attack.

She swung her katana at him and he hastily dodged, maneuvering around her to strike at her side. She spun around and met his blade midway. Abruptly kicking sand up into the air so the wind would blow it into his eyes. Blinding him. Hissing, Sesshomaru slashed diagonally, forcing her to jump back to avoid it. His eyes were now irritated by sand and incapable of sight, forcing him to quickly adjust.

He searched for her scent and chased it. Cautiously striking and blocking her incoming blades that seemed to never cease.

Gin smirked, pleased at his progress and application of her teachings. Deciding to challenge him further, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small glass vial, throwing it towards him and shattering it with her sword. Perfume diffused into the air, releasing a potent but not harmful minty smell that masked her own already weak scent and made Sesshomaru's nose numb.

Growling slightly at the loss of his sense of smell, Sesshomaru strained to listen. His canine ears easily picking up on Gin's footsteps as she circled around him. He lunged at the space just in front of her and smirked in success as he was met with her blade. He pushed on and struck her continuously with his sword. His blade cutting through the air and clanking against hers.

Blinking furiously as his sight returned he paused momentarily to brush the sand away, his eyes widening at the sudden blur in the corner of his vision. He whirled around, though it was too late, freezing at the sight of her blade meeting him at neck-point. 

The wind howled.

Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with irritation, acceptance (some sand) and respect as he sheathed his sword. Bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment of his defeat. Behind her mask she grinned. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He knew it too. He lasted much longer than the last time. He was improving.

With a satisfied nod, Gin sheathed her katana. Eyes practically sparkling behind her mask as she lay a proud hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Though her words went unsaid Sesshomaru understood.

She was proud.

And though such praises meant little to him, the acknowledgment of his master had a special place in his heart.

He secretly cherished it.


	6. 多くのものの道

𑁍  
Unedited 

They travelled down a stone road, one that was rough and jagged. Worn down by the harness of time, rain, snow, and ice. Things that split the cobblestone. Thoughtfully, Gin pondered the many different people who use these roads. Both in the past and present. Merchants, mercenaries, and nobles alike did, and she realized that in the end they were all the same. They were all walking the roads of life, and would all meet in death. They would take different roads to get there but the resulting destination would be the same.

Beside her, Sesshomaru stiffened, though the movement was subtle. His eyes narrowed and peered straight ahead. She could smell it too. The smell of death. Despite it, she continued walking. A dark trepidation looming over her as she—and subsequently Sesshomaru—approached a little village littered with the scent of blood...and rotting corpses. Sesshomaru did not voice his protests if he had any regarding entering a human village, for that she was grateful.

Eerily, they observed that the village in itself was completely deserted and void of any human life. The houses remained intact and the fields growing crop yet lacking their farmers. Several birds chirped from the tops of a few scarce trees. And although their singing was bright and cheerful, Gin's eyes darkened. Whatever monster that was here willingly chose not to attack the birds and targeted each human. It wasn't a mere beast, choosing not to eat the birds required some level of intellect. But just how much? She could only suppose.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the piles of corpses that sullied the ground. Sesshomaru merely glanced at everything indifferently, an almost...bored expression on his face.

"He...h-he-help..."

Her steps faltered.

"P...pl—please...!"

"Shishō-sama, shall I silence it for you?" 

She shook her head and ventured towards the source of the sound. Upon finding it, her jaw clenched. A young child lay sprawled across the grass, still very much alive, and in agony. He had been severed in half. His lower half lying a painful distance away but still in sight.

What sick monster would bisect a child and leave him to die alone?

"I...I-I d-do-don't wan..w-want to die..."

Her blood boiled as she knelt beside the wailing child, gently caressing his cheek. The boy's tears fell freely, as he let out a shaky sob. Relief, flooding his doomed eyes upon realizing that Gin was not here to hurt him.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as his master comforted the dying mortal. A sense of confusion arising within him as to why his strong master would do such a thing for a weak child.

He didn't understand.

"I t-tr...t-tried t-t-to be s-s-strong," the child choked, gurgling on his own blood. Gin remained still and silent, listening patiently and attentively. She was surely witnessing the child's last words. "H-he c-ca-called h-himself t-th-the S-Silverblade and k-killed everyone."

Hearing the name, Gin froze. She knew that name and she knew it well. The Silverblade was supposed to be a kind soul who would never do this. Hearing that he was responsible for this massacre didn't sound right. Something felt wrong about it. Still, she doubted a dying child would lie.

"H...he t-took my s-sis-sister..." the boy trailed off, his eyes beginning to lose their light rapidly, "she's still alive. I k-know it..."

He mustered the strength to turn and stare at her.

His dark brown eyes suddenly sparked with fierce determination and burned with hope as he stared directly at the wooden oni mask painted white. Gin found herself being drawn into his piercing yet sorrowful gaze. She did not pull away. 

"Save her." He whispered, "p-pl-please s-save R-Rumiko f-for me. T-tell her...t-that her t-that her Takimaru oni-san loves her...a..and to live a long h-healthy life—and not to get...m-married ever...!" He made a sputtering rasping sound, a hollow laugh.

Gin nodded.

And that was enough for him. His eyes looked up beyond the dark silhouetted oni mask and to a warm gentle light. It called him. He reached up, seemingly to catch the soft light only to instead brush against the white mask with his fingertips, leaving behind a red streak painted with his blood. His arm went limp and fell lifelessly to his side, landing with a soft thump.

Takimaru saw no more.

He died attempting to unmask his redeemer, but would never see the face of his avenger.

She stood. Her white mask now stained with a single streak of red and her silver robes dyed with blood. Her chest filled with sorrow and pain for the deceased. Still, she carried on and as silently as she came into the village, she left.

Gin pondered her late master's words:

Leave the dead to bury their own.

She started to understand.

The dead are dead, but the living are living.

Some would call her heartless but truly, they didn't understand.

The dead are dead, but the living are living.

There was work to be done and little time. She would not dwell on the dead while a living person is still alive.

Sesshomaru never asked, and probably never would, but if he did then she'd reply honestly.

The dead are dead, but the living are living.


	7. 風を追いかけて

𑁍  
Unedited 

Sesshomaru stalled as his master halted before him. Watching as his master gripped the hilt of his blade and stood unmoving. His eyes narrowed. They were surrounded by a pack of demons. Sesshomaru quickly identified the pungent scent and demonic aura as that belonging to a wolf demon. Faintly, he could see several other four-legged mongrels lurking in the shadows, leering and snarling at them with their hackles raised.

"Tch." 

A low growl echoed around them.

There was a bark, and then a flash of silver followed immediately by whimpers of pain.

In an instant, it was over and his master was already sheathing his sword. A chill ran down Sesshomaru's spine as pure unbridled fury radiated off of his master's aura. His eyes widened as he watched his master grab the fallen wolf demon by his neck, whispering into the demon's ear before abruptly releasing him. The demon coward, grovelling at the masked oni's feet as he pleaded for mercy, stammering apologies and shakily proclaiming his gratitude.

The masked warrior inclined their head. Then continued walking along the path, casually beckoning Sesshomaru to follow. He did, but was annoyed to find the wolf demon tailing behind him. Scoffing, Sesshomaru turned to face him.

"Leave." He commanded, glaring at the wolf demon who yelped and frantically complied. The demon swiftly fled into the forest, followed by wolves whose tails were tucked between their legs, whimpering the entire time as they fled.

Sesshomaru turned to Gin. His eyes thoughtful and contemplative as he continued to trail after her. His enigmatic master puzzled him. Not only was he mischievous in his teaching methods but he also seemed to hold a certain compassion for mortals and children. He was strong and ruthless with his enemies and didn't seem to hesitate or hold back, having perfect control so as not to kill...if only just barely. 

His master always wore a wooden mask carved in the shape of an oni painted white, now with a permanent streak of red from the blood of that deceased human child. Although Sesshomaru once thought him to be mute, he had witnessed his master speaking to the wolf demon thereby proving that he was not without voice. A dull anger filled him at the realization that his master could've simply spoken to him at any time but instead made him interpret his cryptic and often wild gestures. 

Sesshomaru felt his anger ebbed as another realization replaced it. He had earned his master's acknowledgment by learning how to interpret his language and was one, if not the only other who could use said language. He had never heard of it before learning it from his master which meant it was either exclusive to his master or his master's line. Having been passed on this knowledge was an honour.

Still, he wondered why his master never spoke aloud.

"Shishō-sama?" He inquired blankly, "why is it that Shishō-sama hides his voice?"

Gin blinked, genuinely surprised by the question and even more so by the glint of determination in Sesshomaru's eyes.  
How was she to answer this? She would not lie to him, but she wouldn't tell him either. She could not.

And so she said this.

There are some things far too difficult to describe in mere words. Using the language of blades...for me tells far more than any poet or scribe ever could. She told him with a few swift gestures of her blade.

Sesshomaru contemplated her words, hesitating slightly before asking another question.

"Is Shishō-sama truly going to search for the human girl?"

I am inclined to. Gin answered simply.

Sesshomaru frowned, not understanding what purpose searching for the lost child there would be. But he respected his master so he would not question him.

Gin shook her head slightly, sighing in resignation.

It is alright to ask questions, Lord Sesshomaru. Asking questions is how we learn and if you ask the right questions I will answer them to the best of my capabilities. Gin informed him as gently as she possibly could using her katana.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Father told me that everything Shishō-sama says I must—-!

I do not care what your father says. She interrupted with a snap of her sword. I care what you say.

His eyes widened in bemusement.

"Shishō-sama I—my father,"

Your father is not my apprentice, you are. Gin scoffed, bewildered at how difficult it was to drill this concept into the young daiyokai's skull. You are not your father and you are not me. You are entitled to your own opinions and questions. You are even allowed to respectfully disagree.

"I...yes Shishō-sama." The young daiyokai bowed, his face flushed. The rare expression on his face amusing his master greatly. "May I ask—?"

Gin crossed her arms and gave him a deadpanned stare.

He blinked at the oni mask, "Could Shishō-sama explain why she wishes to save the human girl?"

It was the will of Takimaru who used his dying breath to convey it. The dead must always be respected. Always.

"Shishō-sama could have chosen not to carry out the mortal's will." Sesshomaru pointed out with furrowed brows. His master could've chosen not to. So why didn't he?

I could've. Gin agreed with a nod.

"Why did Shishō-sama choose so?"

Why do you think, Lord Sesshomaru? She challenged him softly, walking ahead with a small smile.

Sesshomaru blinked unsurely, letting out a short sigh before dutifully following his master.

He would learn in time.

𑁍

"Shishō-sama, we are being pursued." Sesshomaru said flatly, "Shall I dispose of our pursuer?"

The wolf demon paled.

"Oni-sama!" The wolf demon cried, falling to the ground and clutching Gin's leg, "p-please take me with you! I am Kiba, formerly of the Wolf Demon tribe! I l-left my pack searching for a way to become stronger! Please! You are strong...let me follow you!"

"Release Shishō-sama or I will remove your arms!"

Gin stared at him blankly.

Why...?

The wolf demon whined pathetically, his eyes round and pleading in such a manner that annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Pl—-!"

Had she not scare him off properly the first time?

Oh.

Frowning, she realized that the wolf demon had most likely interpreted her ruthless actions as a display of strength. Seeing himself defeated so easily seemed to have encouraged him to want to follow her. Oh dear.

"—-ease!"

Exasperated, Gin tilted her head as if to silently question Sesshomaru on his thoughts. The daiyokai eyed the wolf demon distastefully. His opinion on the matter seemed quite clear, though he'd make an exception if his master specifically permitted the stray to follow them.

"I will not protest should Shishō-sama will it." He said eventually, still glaring daggers at the hopeful demon whom he had ripped away from Gin's leg.

Gin nodded, silently turning to Kiba and scrutinizing him. Shrugging, she simply continued walking as though nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru followed soon after.

And so did Kiba.


	8. 第七剣

𑁍  
Unedited

This chapter is dedicated to -APassingThought- 

A pair of bamboo wind chimes clinked eerily in the distance, each quietly tapping against the other as they swayed to a hollow breeze. A metallic, almost rhythmic clanking, echoing just ahead. Gin looked to the trees. Her right eye darkening with wariness and her left shining with harshly earned wisdom gained from experience. Ominously, the masked oni realized that there was no wind. 

Something isn't right here... she thought upon noticing the absence of a natural breeze. This feeling...is a divine warning of some sorts, but of what?

Sesshomaru glanced at his master, sensing her restlessness.

"Shishō-sama?"

She glanced at her student but remained silent, as usual causing Sesshomaru to clench his fists at her response of silence. Quietly masking his own bitterness and wishing that his master would speak simply. Abruptly, Gin stopped, digging her heel into the ground and turning to gaze at her surroundings. A searching glint in her eyes. They had arrived at the outskirts of another human village.

"Oh! Oh! Oni-sama! Are you entering the human village—-can I come?" Kiba's tail wagged as he gave her a wild grin, ignorant to the dog daiyokai's irritated glare. "Please? I swear I'll be good! I'll even pretend to be human!"

"Imbecile." Sesshomaru glowered at Kiba who shrank away in fear, whimpering and opting to hide behind Gin. Sesshomaru snarled at Kiba's cowardice and sheer disrespect towards his master. 

Gin took no notice.

From the safety of his hiding spot, Kiba stuck out his tongue and childishly hugged Gin's leg.

"Release Shishō-sama at once." Sesshomaru growled darkly, his hand prepared to draw his sword and teach Kiba a lesson on respect while ending his insignificant life. "I—!"

Sesshomaru fell silent as Gin stole his attention. She tugged gently on his sleeve, beckoning him to follow her into the village. Resigned, he wordlessly complied—snarling at Kiba once more with red glinted eyes, becoming satisfied only with the wolf's terrified expression and fearful squealing—-before trailing after his master with a face of deceptively calm indifference.

Kiba gulped.

"Why do I get the feeling I just narrowly avoided death...?" He mumbled to himself, voice still trembling in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath. His hand clutching his aching chest whose heart beat erratically.

Shakily, he picked himself up and ran after the pair so as not to be left behind.

𑁍

Gin observed the village, quickly noticing how every street was empty and each hut silent. There was no stench of blood however, much to her own private relief. Though the desertion of the people spoke forebodingly, Gin refused to turn back. She continued by each house, following the striking sound, its metallic clanking grew louder with each passing step. She glanced at a nearby hut and eyed a hanging wind chime, watching as it rattled.

She turned, venturing towards the centre of the village where a man sat on a porch, sharpening his sword. His face covered by a straw hat.

The man reeked.

Gin eyed the man blankly, then glanced at his sword.

She snarled.

"Get back!" She commanded suddenly, drawing both swords from each scabbard and stepping in front of the daiyokai who startled at the sound of her voice. Eyes of slitted gold widened in bemusement and disbelief. His entire body stiffened at the sound. Several feelings flickered through the daiyokai's eyes ranging from shock at hearing her speak, awe at the power she exhibited, longing to hear her authoritative voice once more and wariness of the man whom his master perceived as a threat.

It was surreal.

The oni masked warrior had spoken, something Sesshomaru had never heard her do before. Her voice was fierce and as cold as ice while sounding smooth like honey. Her tone tasted like venom. Deadly and vicious. A dangerous aura of rage churning around her. One that should never be tested.

A god who mustn't be awaken.

The man paused, clapping lightly at Gin's display of swift reflexes.

"My, my, you are a quick one aren't you?"

"The Silverblade, I presume." Gin tilted her head, her eyes gleaming through her mask.

He laughed gleefully, almost bitterly. "Yes! That's my rightful title...isn't it?"

Gin's eyes darkened.

"Who are you?" Gin demanded, staring at the man who sharpened his sword. "Where did you get that blade?"

The man smiled warmly.

"You must be dull if you can't answer your own questions." He remarked casually causing Sesshomaru to snarl.

How dare that man disrespect his master.

"My name is Satoshi. Satoshi of the Seventh Sword." The man sighed in resignation as Gin's eyes lit up in dark recognition, "I suppose I'll have to remind you where it was left last..."

His cold eyes gleamed cruelly.

"I found it in a grave."

"You bastard." Gin spat venomously, "if you are truly who you say you are then you are one of the eighth disciples of Hiroshi-sensei! How dare you..."

She seethed.

"How dare you desecrate the master's grave!"

"It was regrettable, truly," Satoshi frowned remorselessly. "But it was for a good cause, really it was. And in the end it was worthless... In the end it wasn't the sword I was searching for."

He smiled.

"At least I managed to find you." He continued softly, almost obsessively. "You see, after your little disappearing act I just knew you'd come for me if I borrowed your other name."

Gin grit her teeth.

Satoshi quietly mouthed the words, 'Silver-blade' to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru...allow your teacher to show you how to slaughter a filthy traitor." Gin shifted her position, glaring at the betrayer. "I will show you why I, the current master of the Ginha line am one to be feared!"

Satoshi spat at her feet.

"I should've been the one to inherit the line." He snarled nastily, the bitterness from his heart creeping into his voice, "out of my six peers, I was the greatest student Hiroshi-sama ever taught before he made the mistake of disowning me. Then he made the even greater mistake of teaching you..."

"The Ginha line lives on in a single heir. A single master." Gin snipped pointedly, a smirk on her lips. "Me."

"No! Me, Me! I should've been the heir! I was destined to become the master, not you!" He screamed completely enraged, "I should been the one to to become feared and respected! And earn the title Silverblade! Not you! You. Are. Nothing!"

"You lost the right to anything the moment you turned your blade against your six brothers and sisters!"

"If they were so easily slain then they deserved it! They were weak!" Satoshi roared, pointing his blade at Gin. "And I will prove myself the true heir of the Ginha line by killing you..."

He sneered.

"And your pathetic apprentice." 

Gin's eyes went cold.

"Oh?"

She smiled.


	9. 第八剣の怒り

𑁍  
Unedited

Sesshomaru stood on his guard. Glaring at the man with his piercing eyes. Everything about this human man annoyed Sesshomaru. The daiyokai disliked the disgusting mortal's lack of respect for his grandmaster and subsequently his own, going as far to desecrate his grave for vile and selfish purposes. Sesshomaru scoffed in disgust at the man as he blatantly flaunted his traitorous acts of slaughtering his fellow students.

Vaguely, he felt himself feel concern for his master who burned with rage.

Still, Sesshomaru knew that his master did not want his interference so he wouldn't interfere. This was her battle, one he was honoured to witness. He stood, observing everything his master and her opponent did. Learning, examining and dissecting every action and technique.

Sesshomaru watched as his master seemingly vanished in a flash of silver, (his superior sense of sight watching how she increased her speed rapidly and flickered away, moving at a speed faster than even he could observe) reappearing behind her foe and slashing at his back relentlessly with dual blades.

"Is that all? How disappointing!" Satoshi mocked as he batted away her katana's sweeping strike. "I know all your tricks. Perhaps Hiroshi-sama was mistaken in naming you his successor? You won't fool me with your fighting style because we fight the same...only I am better!"

Gin pivoted around her opponent and kicked him, creating a fair distance between them.

"Silence scum! How dare you sully Hiroshi-sensei's blade and teachings with your filthy touch and weak mind!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes for his master's opponent was indeed skilled. He could easily observe why before his master came to learn from her master this man was supposedly the best student.

He was skilled with his blade.

Skilled and arrogant.

A small smirk appeared on the daiyokai's face as he thought back to his master's teachings on pride and arrogance. Perhaps her opponent could use one?

The arrogant oaf spun at the last moment, managing to block Gin's blade and throw it off, countering with his own scathing cut. Skillfully, she thrusted her wakizashi, thwarting Satoshi's swift and abrupt assault, using her other hand to slice at his neck with her katana.

"I'll get what I want from you and then I will grant you a swift reunion with our master!"

Gin stiffened at the mention of her master and cringed as his blade sliced through her side, cleanly cutting her arm and blood spurting out of her wound, staining her silk kimono. Adrenaline numbed her of the pain and rage fed her bloodlust. She cursed herself for losing sight of her task and allowing her mind to wander. 

Sesshomaru stiffened at the scent of his master's blood. His eyes dawning in realization.

Narrowly, she missed as Satoshi tilted his head just inches off of her blade's path. She sliced through the air, cutting it as she weaved around his sword. Side-stepping and twirling around his sweeping movements.

It seemed to Sesshomaru that his master was dancing with her blades.

"Ha...weak, you're just as weak as the others. All six of them! If only you could have witness their faces as I tore through their flesh." Satoshi laughed, "their faces so full of hurt and betrayal as they were slain by someone who they shared their meals with, hardships and training...."

Her jaw clenched in silent fury.

"It was before your time," he remarked, smiling sweetly. "And it was hilarious."

"You're unfit for any place but hell and I swear to every god in the heaven I'll send you there with my own hand and blade!" She snarled ferociously as she swiped at his face, blade mercilessly slashing out his right eye. 

"Aaaaaurgh!!" He screamed as blood sprayed from his socket. "Damn you—-you wench! I'll bisect you like I did that pathetic boy, cut you up, douse you in oil and set you aflame! Then, I'll throw you to the wolves and demons!"

Shrieking, he wildly thrusted the grandmaster's katana at her chest. His remaining eye widening as she caught the sword between her two blades.

"You are nothing. My master was right in discarding you like trash. He was wise in stripping you of any chance of sullying his legacy. Without it, you're nothing but a wretched soul cursed into damnation who I'll gladly watch consumed by hell flames." Gin hissed, voice filled with utter contempt and loathing. "You are worthless, unwanted and I look forward to the day you die and realize that everything you did from the moment you were born was absolutely useless. You are not worth even the scraps they feed to pigs. And above all else, you are unworthy and too unskilled to wield an honourable blade like this!"

Violently, she wrenched her late master's blade out of his hands, sending it flying.

"I will say things plainly so an imbecile such as you will understand." Gin spoke lowly, voice barely above a whisper. "You may seek me. You may even kill me. But never, ever, think of harming an innocent life again! And if you dare threaten my student again I will ask him to utterly destroy you."

The master's blade fell onto the ground with a loud clang.

Satoshi clasped a hand to his wound, his face contorted into an ugly mix of pain and hatred.

He ran.

Immediately, Sesshomaru moved towards his master.

"Shishō—-!"

"It's not over." Gin told her apprentice coolly, "he is still in the village. Now, he is resorting to dirty tricks and dishonourable tactics."

Sesshomaru blinked, startled at her nonchalant composure along with her lack of reaction regarding her wounds.

"Shishō-sama knew, and still chose to let the fool go?"

"Although he is a fool, he isn't stupid." Gin growled, "Humans and demons like him do not change simply because their lives are spared. No, his next move will be to secure Rumiko...a—a h-ho-hostage."

The world spun around her and she stagger slightly, rejecting Sesshomaru's approach as she stood her ground, willfully ignoring the dizzy spell.

Sesshomaru said nothing for awhile, until he did.

"Shishō-sama is human."

Gin shut her eyes.

"I am." She agreed, tilting her head. "Does that bother you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stared at her blankly.

Genuine curiosity filled Gin as she awaited his reply. She could not teach a student who was unwilling to learn from her nor would she force them. It was impossible for a student to learn from a master who they had no respect for.

"Shishō-sama is Shishō-sama." He told her eventually, a strange emotion in his voice.

Despite herself, Gin smiled.

Although Sesshomaru did not think highly of humans, it seems that for whatever reason he had deemed her worthy of his respect.

Silently, Gin vowed to live up to it.

𑁍

Kiba peeked from his hiding spot underneath one of the village hut's porches and breathed out a sigh of relief. The fighting seemed to have stopped, for now. He opened his eyes, revealing nothing but pure awe and hero-worship for the wonderful Oni-sama who fought victoriously despite her injury. A sign of true strength.

A fierce determination filled him as he decided.

"I will follow Oni-sama until I die."

He nodded, his mind now set on his vow. Oni-sama was strong, kind and merciful. She spared him when she could have easily killed both him and his companions. Instead, she merely knocked them unconscious and gave him an utterly terrifying warning.

His smile faded at the sight of Sesshomaru who's eyes pierced directly into his.

Kiba gulped.

He was so very grateful to Oni-sama for protecting him.


	10. あくいの誕生

𑁍  
Unedited 

Gin continued through the streets of the village, blood splattering on the ground with each step and leaving a trail behind, though she paid her wounds no mind. Pain like this meant nothing and was little compared to the sufferings of others. Her tender heart ached for her late master and the late Takimaru and hardened at the thought of Satoshi. Once a student of her master gone astray, now her enemy.

Her master would have been heartbroken.

"Shishō-sama, I can sense him just ahead."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She inclined her head gratefully, her eyes shutting from behind her red streaked mask. "But I ask that you do not follow me."

Sesshomaru paused.

"May I ask why Shishō-sama wishes so?" he asked, masking his discomfort of the request. He truly wished to follow her and witness the strength he had barely scratched the surface of uncovering.

Or was it for another reason, perhaps?

Blood pooled on the dirt beneath her as she stood numbly to her wounds. Proudly, and defiantly she stood despite of them as she relaid her reasonings.

"The Ginha line is one of many secrets." Gin said simply, a glint of fondness in her eyes, "there are several demon slaying techniques I refuse to have my student subjected to. Until I have taught you how to combat them I will not put you at risk."

She shut her eyes.

"A man who lives by the sword will die by the sword." She murmured quietly, quoting her late master. "Lord Sesshomaru, in every battle there is a chance it may be your last no matter how skilled and strong you are."

Her eyes glazed with nostalgia. "I have long accepted this and consistently remind myself when I go off to fight. There are factors that cannot be controlled. I could be the most powerful being alive and still lose to a volcano. There are battles that cannot be won...I cannot cut down and kill the ocean nor can I stop it's flow with my blade alone."

Sesshomaru stared intensely at her mask.

"What makes one truly great is not how they are without mistakes but their strength despite them." Gin told him, passion dancing in her eyes and flooding her voice. "I believe myself to be strong and am completely aware of my fallibility."

Sesshomaru said nothing, only listening to his master's words. His attention fully on her.

"Should I fall," Gin continued eventually, "I entrust you with the task of protecting the scroll."

She turned to leave.

"Shishō-sama."

Gin glanced back at him.

"Will I ever see Shishō-sama's true face?"

She smiled.

"One day." She promised, walking towards her opponent and away from Sesshomaru. "But today I will outsmart a traitor."

Sesshomaru stared after her.

He wouldn't follow her as per her wishes. Still, he wouldn't sit idly either. Such was unbecoming of an apprentice to allow their master to wander into certain danger alone.

𑁍

Sweat dripped from the wolf demon's forehead as the dog daiyokai approached him.

"Ah! S-Se-Sesshomaru! H-Hi!" Kiba stammered, face turning only a bit blue. The young deity glanced at the wolf with cool eyes of slitted gold. Distain evident inside them.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what Shishō-sama sees in you." He mused coldly, "He would also not hesitate to end you if it were not for Shishō-sama's mercifulness.

Kiba was a wolf demon. A moderately strong and proud wolf demon with a great deal of self-respect. As such, he did not squeak in fear in the face of death. No, he only cried a little.

Sesshomaru stared at him in disgust.

"Make yourself useful." Sesshomaru commanded with an authoritative bark to his voice. "Go and find Shishō-sama. Remember that Shishō-sama is the only reason that this Sesshomaru does not end your pathetic existence."

Nodded frantically, Kiba scampered away, searching for his kind and reverent Oni-sama.

Oni-sama would protect him from the terrible wrath of Sesshomaru.

𑁍

Satoshi snarled, gasping in pain as he stared at the cloth in his hand. His fingers trembling as he reluctantly dabbed his wound. He let out a howl of agony. The noise causing his young captive to whimper.

"Shut up!" He snapped, hissing lowly as the girl broke into sobs. "Bring me my sword girl!"

Stumbling at the sudden request, the girl clumsily and frantically handed him his blade. They hid in a house belonging to one of the missing villagers.

Truly, Satoshi was terrified.

Against the blade of the Eighth Sword he should've been victorious. Really. Every technique used by his opponent was one he was already familiar with, knowing the style just as he knew the back of his hand.

And yet he was defeated.

His opponent thrived in brute strength and endurance, easily ignoring severe wounds and fighting on as though nothing had happened. Paired with flawless technique there was no way for him to be victorious against such a deadly foe.

She fought like a demon.

Spilling her own blood without a care in the world as she brutally ripped his eye out. Not even blinking as she humiliated him and disgraced him in a way no other would ever dare.

"Girl, come here!" He snapped, violently gripping her arm and yanking her towards him. She screamed.

Vengeance would be his.

And he will be the most powerful of his peers, surpassing his master just as he was destined to...

Just as his master hoped he would.

"Master..." his eye gleamed, his mind recalling.

'One day Satoshi, all that I know, you will know. And upon passing on to the next world my only wish is that you will have surpassed me. Be strong, Satoshi. Be strong and prosper.'

"I will be the strongest." He told the echo of his master, vowing. "I will defeat her and find the Blade of the First Master. You will be so proud..."

The young girl whimpered.

The bamboo veil flew open as Gin entered the hut. Her eyes burning with fury beneath her mask. Righteous wind breathing o'er her.

"Speaking to oneself is a sign of madness." She commented offhandedly as she placed her hand on the hilt of her wakizashi. The hut was too small to use her katana in.

"You—-I'll kill you!"

"Release Rumiko. One of us will surely die and if any harm comes to her then I will ensure you never leave this place alive and die a painful death." Gin demanded, the grip on her hilt tightening. Satoshi glanced at his squirming captive who struggled against his iron grasp. A plan coming to mind. He drew his sword from its scabbard and held Rumiko at throat-point.

"Give me the scroll." Satoshi purred, "If you are the current master of the Ginha then you also possess the ancient scroll passed down from master to heir. Give it to me or this girl dies."

"Let the girl go and I will tell you where I keep my scroll." Gin countered, calmly.

Satoshi glared her, slowly lifting his fingers and loosening his grip.

"Walk towards me slowly." Gin ordered the girl who stared at her with wide eyes. "Rumiko walk towards me."

"Where is it?!" He demanded, startling Rumiko who let out a sharp gasp and hastily stepped towards Gin.

She was now standing between two blades, her back to the enemy and face towards a friend. How easy it would be for Satoshi to slash at her back, ending her life in a single motion.

"Hurt her and I will never tell." Gin hissed viciously.

"Cease your meaningless stalling and give it to me. Now!" Satoshi raised his blade against Rumiko.

"I don't have it with me, at the moment." Gin told him swiftly, her voice crispy and deceptively calm.

He stiffened.

"Then your apprentice must." Satoshi purred, realization dawning upon him. "If so, I have no use for either of you!" He roared, raising his blade.

Blood drizzled, raining down on the tatami mat as he brought his sword downwards, slashing across Rumiko's back.

"No!" Gin cried drawing her blade and striking in the same motion. Relying on her iaijutsu to hit true but Satoshi wasn't running towards her. Instead, he leaped around her and bolted towards the door. 

Her blade missed.

She swerved around.

Satoshi was gone.

For the first time since meeting Satoshi, true fear swelled in her chest, a fear for her apprentice's life.

Sesshomaru!

Gin cursed fate, swiftly crawling to Rumiko's side. Relief flooding her upon learning that her wounds were not severe. She only needed to stop the bleeding.

She only needed more time.

Time she did not have.

Suddenly, a pitiful wail enter her ears and Kiba was by her side, sobbing unintelligibly into her robes.

Gin blinked, "whaa..?"

"Oni-sama! I beg of you—-please protect me from S—Se-Sesshomaru!" He whimpered, clutching her sleeve.

She blinked in bemusement, snorting softly at the request.

"Very well..." Gin told the clearly traumatized Kiba kindly, "but I must ask a favour Kiba. This child has been wounded by a terrible man. He has left a slash wound on her back and if we do nothing she will bleed out. Please, apply pressure to her wound and stop the bleeding."

Gin gripped a torn part of her haori, ripping it ruthlessly as the rough sound of cloth snapping filled the air. The expensive silk torn into long strips.

"Use this to wrap her wound." She told him sternly, "but do not let her die."

"Y-yes!"

𑁍

She ran with the wind. Her eyes swirling with an enraged hurricane, droplets of blood streaming down her arm and raining from her as she drew both of her blades, heading towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes narrowed at the sight she arrived upon. Both Satoshi and Sesshomaru alike stood unmoving, each glancing at the other with wary eyes.

Digging her heels into the ground she stopped herself just short of Sesshomaru.

"The scroll of Odoru Ken." She furrowed her brows, "a blessing from my master and it seems...a curse from fate."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the absolutely heartbroken tone of his master. Sorrow filling her voice so terribly that even his heart of stone threatened to ache.

"How could I, Hanako of the Eighth Sword allow a gift given with such joy from my master to become the source of such bloodshed? Hiroshi-sensei would have never wanted this..." her voice trembled as her lips quivered.

Bitter tears prickled her eyes so horribly that they blinded her.

"I thought I could escape this bloodshed and leave it in the past. Naively hoping that it would never find me." She whispered, blinking her tears away and glaring at Satoshi. "My cowardliness...has resulted in this, entire villages massacred and innocent children paying for my actions with their own lives and blood."

She shivered.

"I should've known that as long as there were living connections to the Ginha I would never be free and I'll never be able to vanish. And all for this..."

The Ginha line held a great secret, one as terrible as it was great.

"Enough! Give me the scroll!" Satoshi yelled, drawing his katana. "I am it's rightful owner!"

Forgive me master.

"Sesshomaru," Gin said lowly. Her voice dark, commanding and eyes steely and final. "Take the scroll and destroy it. Burn it to ashes and scatter them in the wind. Dispose of it so none will ever abuse it."

Silently, Sesshomaru pulled the beautiful silk scroll from his kimono. The red cloth and gold lining flashing beneath the light. His eyes filling with understanding and claws glowing an eerie green as the fabric decayed between his fingers, a lethal poison melting the embroidery and eating away at it until it disintegrated completely.

Satoshi's eyes widened.

"You dimwitted fool!" He howled in outrage, "the knowledge on that scroll—-!"

"Will never be yours." Gin finished vehemently as she approached the wicked man. "And today is the day you die."

Instantly, the air went cold and the temperature dropped. Frost creeping onto the grass and a chilling wind blowing through the village. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Gin's aura.

"This—!"

Gin lunged, relentlessly swiping at Satoshi with her blades. He tried to dodge and block—-only, he was no match for the driven warrior! Her fury pushed her passed her limits. Blades crashing onto his, pushing him back with terrible force. Thrusting forwards, she lodged her wakizashi into his shoulder. Satoshi let out a sharp cry, blood spurting from the wound, and screaming in agony as Gin pushed her blade deeper into his flesh, brutally digging into the bone. With an awkward snap, and a swift sweep of her katana she cut his right arm cleanly from his body; his katana still in hand.

There was a feral roar.

"Aaugh...!" Satoshi stared at the disembodied limb, horrified. Shakily, he turned to glance at his stump of a shoulder, shrieking terribly as the adrenaline wore off and suffering filled him. His nerves burning and screeching at him. He let out a piercing howl, tripping and falling onto the ground as blood gushed from his stump. Writhing on the ground and sobbing as he clasped his other hand to the wound. Soaking in a pool of his own blood.

Gin stepped towards him with her blade raised and ready to end his suffering. Her eyes hard and cold, holding no sympathy. No one would mourn his death. She'd cleanse his smudge from the world.

"W-wa-wait...!" Satoshi clambered away, eyes filled with fear. A trail of blood following him as he squirmed on the ground. He wouldn't ever escape it. "P-pl-please...! S-spare me... spare me..I—-I don't w-want to die! Mercy, mercy!"

Sesshomaru stared at the pathetic man blankly. Not only was he dishonourable, but also cowardly. He owned no right to wield a sword. Sesshomaru wondered how many other humans there were like him.

Gin's face darkened.

She smiled.

"Did you show mercy to the villagers when you slaughtered them?"

She took another step forward, her head tilted.

"Did you spare the children and the innocents from your childish wrath? Your tantrum?"

A chill ran down Sesshomaru's spine.

Satoshi crawled away, moaning and wailing as he flailed in his own blood, resembling very much like a pig squirming in the mud.

"You were so eager to kill others..." She remarked softly, "you shouldn't be so hesitant now that the roles are reversed. A person willing to kill should be willing to be killed."

The irony was not lost to her.

"If you are willing pick up and sword and live by it then you should also be prepared to die by it!" Gin stated finally, slashing Satoshi across the chest with his wakizashi and impaling him with her katana. His throat made a strange gurgling sound as his loathing eyes dimmed, losing their spark of life. 

Finally, Satoshi slumped to the ground unmoving.

He was dead.

Gin turned to Sesshomaru with a tired smile on her face.

"Let's leave this place." 

And they did.

𑁍

The corpse cooled as a hollow wind brushed against it, scaring away the crows that consumed it. A dark demonic presence touching it and stirring the wicked soul trapped within. The demon whispered, promising power, vengeance, and a second life only this time incarnated as a demon. At a price, of course.

A simple price.

Satoshi agreed.

Hatred, jealousy and loathing oozed out of the tainted soul, transforming it as the demon fed off of its essence. Torturous pain swallowed Satoshi as he felt himself change.

The corpse pulsed as demonic energy filled it, coursing through dead veins and reviving them. The body contorted and morphed as crimson red tendrils of demonic muscle spewed from the stump where it's arm once was and reached towards the disembodied limb, pulling it and reattaching.

The body trembled as the demonic presence filled it. Because it was only a mere human body it was unable to sustain the demonic presence causing unbearable agony.

However, Satoshi was only a soul and couldn't even cry out in pain as the demon consumed him. Regret filled him but no matter how hard he fought it was no use. It was too late. The demon had already begun to amalgamate with him.

Satoshi let out a final scream of silence as the last of his soul was devoured.

The body's eyes fluttered open glowing an ominous red as its arm twitched.

The being sat up and smirked.

Satoshi was truly dead.


	11. 情熱の追求

𑁍  
Unedited 

"Has she woken yet?" Gin inquired as she and Sesshomaru returned to Kiba who had remained behind to tend to Rumiko's wounds. The wolf demon had started a campfire in their absence to keep the young girl warm. The red flower crackled and danced as hot snow rose into the sky, blooming in its beautiful destruction.

"Mnh..once." Kiba nodded in affirmation, gently exchanging the wet rag that cooled the girl's forehead, "I think she was asking for you. She whispered something about an Oni with a red streak."

The masked swordsman inclined her head, her fingertips brushing against the cheek of her mask.

"I see."

Sensing Sesshomaru's gaze on her, Gin sat down beside the flame, beckoning the daiyokai to sit as well.

"We cannot travel far if she is asleep." She remarked with a sly smile. "So I will use this time to tell you five stories of the Ginha line."

Gin turned to Sesshomaru and stared directly at him.

"Listen carefully, for I will only recount them once..."

"Some say he was a god, others a demon, but in every story he had his heart stolen by an even kinder maiden..."

A god of great power and skill in the art of sword smithing walked along a stone path that ran parallel to a river. The crystalline blue aqua splashing as a koi fish leaped up, trying to touch the sky and make it upstream. It fell into the water with a defeated splish, unable to swim to the river's gate. Pity filled the spirit for the small black speckled koi but he made no move to help it, for it was weak and he was strong. He saw no reason why he should aide it.

And so he turned away and continued on his journey.

The warrior god slayed demons and bested masters. His heart empty and unfeeling no matter how hard he fought. No opponent could ignite the passion slumbering within him. And for centuries he travelled across the lands, searching continuously for his quest, his purpose...until one day he found her.

Dressed in sumptuous silk of resplendent colours underneath the sun fire sky, a young maiden of exquisite radiance and painted red lips sat unmoving. She was the daughter of a mortal lord, displayed before her people like a delicate porcelain doll. Every day the lord boasted of his perfect daughter, shouting of her ethereal beauty and unending talent and everyday his daughter sat silently without a trace of emotion.

Cold and empty.

She truly was a doll.

Before the people her face was blank, voice nonexistent and manners befitting of a perfect wife though she had no husband.

She was perfect.

But she was also dead.

Upon seeing her underneath the sunlight for the first time the deity's heart stuttered, a sensation he had never felt before. Heat travelled throughout his cold body and spread to his cheeks, filling him with a peculiar warmth.

The deity felt confused.

For all the centuries he had spent wandering his body had never behaved so.

He was intrigued.

That night under the sea of stars and light of moon the god found the maiden. Hiding as he watched her slip outside into the gardens.

He watched her dance.

Joyously, elegantly, and even clumsily she danced!

Warm and alive.

The deity felt his heart stir within his chest. His cheeks flushing as the feeling of embarrassment filled him, though he knew not why it did so. He watched as she sang her heart's true thoughts aloud and lamented her foolish father. She mourned the shackles she wore during the day and praised the freedom of the night.

He learned that above all else the maiden loved to dance.

Daylight came once more and the spirit watched the lord display his daughter once again, feeling a distant anger inside. He silenced the feeling and continued to watch. This time he noticed the maiden's eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow. A feeling that struck the deity's heart and resonated with his very soul.

The deity felt a great pain.

Not one of the flesh, but one of the heart and soul.

A pain he had never felt before.

He cried out, falling to his knees and clawing at his chest—-his heart. But the feeling remained.

He fled from the human village, finding a cavern where he waited for the pain to subside and eventually it did. Never before had he felt such pain...

Curiosity filled him and he vowed to find its source.

Moonlight kissed the entrance of the cave and the god was reminded of the maiden. Upon thinking of her his heart stuttered, filling with warmth. Confusion swelled within the deity and he returned to the maiden's garden to watch her dance.

Her dance was filled with life and so was she.

The maiden was alive.

Why did she look so dead before?

The deity wondered.

Hesitantly, he approached the maiden and introduced himself as a simple stranger fascinated by her dancing. Amusement filled him as the maiden blushed at his appearance.

She agreed to dance for him.

And he learned that she was flawed.

Often the maiden would trip and fall only to pick herself up to dance again. He learned that humans did not know how to give up. A trait that fascinated him.

That night they agreed to meet again.

And they did.

And they did again.

And again.

And again...

Over time she taught him how to dance and he taught her how to wield a sword. Eventually creating several sword dances that they shared and performed together. He learned empathy and taught her to be strong. She taught him passion and ignited a spark within, one that burned brightly each time they met. Sharing with him her dreams to one day escape her father and dance around the entire world. 

His heart was no longer cold.

He listened to her dream and promised to come with her.

She agreed.

One day as the maiden sat before her people, a stranger appeared on the streets. Drawing his blade, the stranger began to dance and recognition filled her. It was the deity who disguised himself as a human, dancing for her.

The maiden fell in love.

And though the the spirit had never told her...

He had fallen too.

His pursuit of passion had finally come to an end.


	12. 地獄竜

𑁍  
Unedited 

"They say wicked souls pay for their deeds in their next life and are reincarnated into insignificant vile beasts as punishment."

Once there was a soul of a wicked man who despised all living things, vowing to find a way to swallow the earth into hell. The heavens watched the soul warily as in each life he slaughtered and killed indiscriminately, no ounce of mercy in his soul. And no matter how many lives lived, he was always wicked.

The heavens schemed to have the soul reborn in a body that could do no harm but the soul was cunning.

And in the end, he was born as a black speckled koi.

Legend has it that if a koi can swim upstream the Yellow River to a place called the Dragon's Gate, it will be transformed into a dragon.

And thus, the heavens doomed the earth.

The black-hearted koi swam upstream and was born anew as a dragon.

The Dragon of Hell.

𑁍

Wisps of flame faded as the red flower wilted. Hot coal and ember glowing as the fire slowly died as the night went on. The wind whispered into their ears, soft, eerie but peaceful.

"Is that it?" Kiba inquired with wide eyes brimming with curiosity, "what happens next?"

Gin smiled tiredly.

"I am exhausted and need rest for my wounds to heal." She told the eager wolf demon. "I will continue tomorrow."

"A-ah...g-goodnight." Kiba grinned as the masked warrior exhaled deeply, sleep overtaking her.

Silence sang with the evening wind who chased the clouds from the sky and cleared the way so all could see the stars.

Sesshomaru stared at them.

Memories of his teacher showing him how to navigate with the stars swirled through his mind.

His human teacher.

Sesshomaru knew that humans were weak creatures who were born and died in a blink of an eye. He also knew that humans wasted their lives seeking foolish things and were filled with many weaknesses...

Human weaknesses.

Weaknesses that his master was fully susceptible to because she was human—because she was mortal. Although humans were weak Sesshomaru would never call his master so because she wasn't. His master was strong. But she had the same weaknesses as any other weak human. She bled like any other human and would die like any other human. She also fell victim to compassion. A feeling that led her to seek the captured human girl. A trait that was the emotional weakness that led her to get wounded in the first place.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

His master was weak.

But she was also strong.

She was a walking contradiction.

She was weak and strong.

Stronger than he, and strong enough to become powerful despite her mortal flaws.

"What makes one truly great is not how they are without mistakes but their strength despite them."

The words echoed in his mind. He was unable to forget them.

He wrestled with himself.

For as long as he could remember humans were simply known as weak and insignificant. They burned with a passion for a brief while before it was extinguished and they became as dull as any other. Their ambitions were shallow and most died before ever achieving them. They were never strong, only weak. And yet here he was with a human who was both strong and weak. While her strength overwhelmed him her weaknesses made her vulnerable.

Sesshomaru had seen her burn. Burn with fire, burn with rage, burn with passion, burn with sorrow and knew that eventually her life will burn out like all humans do.

He despised humans in all their fragility and weakness. And yet he couldn't bring himself to despise her.

Shishō-sama was unlike any demon he had ever met and unlike any human he'd ever meet. She was unique in a way that none could compare to. She shone brilliantly like a doomed star fated to burn out, but as she lived she shone brightly. There was none like her.

She was the exception.

Shishō-sama was Shishō-sama.

And every mortal, human weakness she had, Sesshomaru knew he could compensate for in demonic strength.

If only she were born a demon...

He shook his head.

But then she wouldn't be herself.

Shishō-sama wouldn't be Shishō-sama if she were born a demon. She'd simply be a demon with a strength that had little value not a human whose rare strength was worth—in Sesshomaru's opinion—more than anything for its rarity.

She was a living contradiction.

She was the exception.

Sesshomaru was broken from his deep line of thought at the sight of Kiba poking his master's mask.

"You—!"

"Shh!" Kiba shushed the young daiyokai. "She's asleep."

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon who shivered momentarily, but was not deterred.

"That mask must be uncomfortable to sleep in." Kiba remarked, his fingers twitching eagerly. "And Oni-sama deserves a good night's rest..."

Sesshomaru growled. "Step away from Shishō-sama."

"Aren't you curious?" Kiba asked the dog daiyokai with a tilt of his head. "To see what she looks like..."

Sesshomaru froze, briefly, but froze nonetheless. And in that moment's hesitation triumph flickered through Kiba's eyes.

"So you are curious." Kiba huffed, staring at the younger demon with a smug smile. "Oni-sama is a human, and humans age faster than us demons..."

Sesshomaru scowled at Kiba's grin.

"I will follow Oni-sama until I die," Kiba declared in a rare tone of solemness that caught Sesshomaru off guard. "Even if she dies before I...I will stay by her side so she won't be lonely."

A glimpse of Kiba's true nature flashed through the air causing Sesshomaru to stiffen. Kiba was genuine with his words, mildly surprising the daiyokai with them. Though the weight of Kiba's solemn words were abruptly lifted as a lopsided smile stretched across his face.

"So I want to see her for herself before it's too late, don't you?"

Sesshomaru felt himself still at the question.

"Imbecile." He scoffed, punching the wolf demon on the head. 

"Ouch!"

"Shishō-sama wears her mask for a reason." Sesshomaru told the wolf demon with narrowed eyes. "One day Shishō-sama will reveal to us her face on her own volition, if she so chooses."

Kiba smiled sheepishly, "I s'pose."

Gin blinked away tears beneath her mask, touched by her comrades loyalty.

She vowed to live up to it.


	13. 最初の達人の運命

𑁍  
Unedited 

Rumiko stirred. Her lashes fluttering delicately as her eyes slowly opened. She stared up at the stain glass of forest green above, her vision refocusing on a single leaf. Sitting up, she scanned her new surroundings.

"Where...?" She coughed, throat hoarse and dry.

"A-Ah you're up!" Kiba exclaimed, scrambling to greet the young girl and generously helping her drink some cool water. "That's great. How do you feel?"

She took several minutes to lap up the water before glancing up at her healer.

"Ok." She replied softly as Kiba let out a sigh of relief. The girl was fine and Oni-sama would be pleaded.

"Oni." The girl whispered softly, tilting her head. Her eyes gleaming and searching as they darted around.

"Oni?" Kiba echoed, "oh, you mean Oni-sama." He said in realization.

Rumiko nodded.

"U-um she's training with Sesshomaru right now but I'm sure she'll be back soon." Kiba rambled as Rumiko stood up.

"Where?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Over there." Kiba pointed in the direction of several distinct trees. "But you should wait until they're done."

She stared at him blankly.

Kiba sighed.

Wordlessly, Rumiko began shuffling towards the direction where she heard blades clashing. Metal screeching as it struck against metal. And the sounds of tree branches snapping ringing in her ears. A flock of birds scattering in the wind.

Kiba blinked.

Watching her back as she headed towards the pair of training warriors. The sound of ringing metal meeting his ears.

He stilled.

"W-wa-wait!" He called after Rumiko, "come back!"

Kiba chased after her. His face pale and full of dread. Sesshomaru would undoubtedly kill him for allowing Rumiko to interrupt his training. All he could do was hope that Gin would continue to protect him.

He thought again.

And Rumiko, he decided.

Gin would protect Rumiko from Sesshomaru.

𑁍

"The founder of the Ginha line was a master at demon sealing and only ever took one student." Gin told Sesshomaru upon besting him in a spar. "Although his heirs have often taken more than one pupil they have always continued the tradition of passing down the legacy to a sole heir...hence the source of Satoshi's jealousy of yours truly."

She paused allowing him to contemplate her words.

"Many of his teachings have been passed down the line along with his secrets." Gin continued, "the one Satoshi was after was by far the most terrible..." her eyes darkened.

Sesshomaru listened attentively, his master's words piquing his interest. He was eager to finally learn the history of his master's—and soon to be his line.

"The Ginha line is well heard of in both the mortal and demon worlds despite its efforts to remain hidden." Gin sighed softly, "although the oldest generations of demons are the only ones remaining who have witnessed our might firsthand there are many tales that have been told from generation to generation. Your father is one of the few who has heard most, of not every tale despite not being alive at the time of our founder."

Sesshomaru absorbed this new knowledge regarding his father in silence. He had never known this before. Perhaps he should ask his father if these tales? No, he reconsidered, he'd much rather ask his Shishō-sama. She would know the true original tales, unsullied by distance and tongue.

"During the time of our founder he created a sealing method capable of stealing the demonic power from a demon and rendering them completely mortal." Gin told her student sharply. "This is the reason I requested that you did not follow me when I confronted Satoshi. I wasn't confident that he was ignorant of the technique and refused to risk the possibility of you suffering that fate..."

Sesshomaru took her words in stride. He was already aware that his master and her line was powerful, this only solidified his knowledge.

"There is no known or possible method for a demon to learn this technique." She told the daiyokai bluntly. "Should a demon attempt it themselves their own demonic aura will be devoured and sealed away."

Sesshomaru blinked.

"So a demon has attempted this technique before." He remarked simply.

Gin nodded slowly, her voice quiet as she responded.

"Yes."

"Might I ask who?" The young daiyokai inquired straightening slightly.

Gin hesitated, glancing at her pupil and observing his slitted eyes of fiery gold. Conceding her answer beneath her student's questioning gaze. She would not deny him this knowledge. 

"Our founder," She replied quietly, "once a great daiyokai...a demon of fire, the element he used to forge his own swords sealed his own power."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"The founder..." he repeated hollowly, "was once a demon."

"He was not unlike your father." Gin observed gently, "in his time he would've been considered and thought of the same way your father is."

"He was powerful." Sesshomaru breathed, eyes flickering with an unknown emotion.

Gin shut her eyes.

"Why?"

Why would a powerful demon do such a thing to himself?

"I have told two of the five stories of the Ginha." Gin opened her eyes. "Tales of the first master Ginhaku. And though there are five tales...the fourth was about the birth of his son, and though the third tale is short it is one of the most meaningful."

Sesshomaru said nothing, only listening to his teacher's words.

"In essence, Ginhaku the great demon wished to become mortal so that he would not feel the pain of losing the woman he loved when her time came." Gin said to her student simply. "Such a thought was unbearable and there were no acceptable ways to prolong her life...so he resolved to shorten his. He searched for a way to deliberately lose his demonic power but there was none so he created one."

Silence.

"He forged a blade capable of stealing demonic power from whatever it struck, each time stealing a bit of his own." Gin explained, "and because he was powerful it took many uses of the blade to truly affect him."

"And the last of the five stories?" Sesshomaru asked, "the fifth?"

Gin frowned.

"It recounts the events of when disaster struck."


	14. 叢雲牙の誕生

𑁍  
Unedited 

"Ginhaku fought with all his might for he was the only being capable of standing against So'unga and ending his reign of death."

Ginhaku returned home to his lover. Hope swelling in his chest as he stared down at his newest creation—a demonic blade unlike any other, his proudest achievement. A blade that gained its demonic power not by being forged with a fang, claw or horn but by stealing the demonic energy from those it defeated.

The technique could be used by any sword but only by a skilled enough wielder and with a strong enough sword, by one who would not abuse it. For that reason, Ginhaku resolved only to have one student and heir. A responsible person to carry out his legacy. A human who would use the power wisely without losing any own their own.

His wife was there to greet him when he returned, both her and their unborn child. A son who would be born a half demon and was loved by both of his parents. Ginhaku would not leave his legacy to his child in fear of it hurting him. Beyond his control and generations later his descendant would inherit his legacy, though they would never learn of their lineage in their lifetime. Tragically, they would die without ever knowing.

-

Ginhaku lived in an era of false peace with his family. Ignorant of the chaos that drew nearer from the eastern lands with the dragon demon So'unga leading it.

His terrible power destroyed everything in its path and consumed every living thing. Draining the life from the earth and silencing it's song as it drew living souls into a pit leading into hell that he had opened. The hell dragon used his terrible power to raise an army of soulless undead.

Soon, it was no longer safe for Ginhaku's family and he couldn't ignore the turmoil any longer.

Ginhaku went to confront the dragon and was the only one who could.

He managed to drive the dragon into a mountain range where they viscously attempted to end each other. They fought for many days and nights. Their battle became legendary, still spoken of to this very day. They shook the earth with each exchange and caused mountains to crumble to the ground and lay at their feet.

No matter how hard So'unga tried he could not kill Ginhaku. And no matter how many times Ginhaku slashed at So'unga he could not absorb and seal nearly enough demonic energy.

There was no way to win or lose.

But there was much to lose if he did nothing. With each passing moment the army of undead approached closer and closer to where Ginhaku's family resided. Ginhaku could survive the fight without losing his life but if he did and failed to stop So'unga then he'd find himself living in a world not worth living in. He couldn't live without his family. They were his passion, the reason for everything he did and the source of his joy.

And so he performed the ultimate sealing technique.

Ginhaku did not seal So'unga's demonic energy within his sword but So'unga himself. The act taking half his demonic power and rendering him a mere half demon.

Still, Ginhaku had defeated So'unga.

Despite the terrible cost his family was now safe.

Ginhaku then took the So'unga and hid it deep within the mountains. Vowing that his line would always guard the sword so that So'unga would never roam free. They would die protecting the So'unga or they would take its location to the grave.

And thus was the tragic but hopeful tale of the half-demon Ginhaku who defeated the demon dragon of hell.

The world's forgotten hero and founder of the Gin-ha line.

𑁍

Gin finished the tale with an expression of unease. Fearful of how Sesshomaru would react. She knew that he might not understand how a great demon could've submitted himself to such a fate. She wished that he would understand that it was Ginhaku's compassion for humans that gave him the strength to make the needed sacrifice to seal So'unga away.

It was not to be.

Sesshomaru never spoke of it again. Resigning himself to suffer in silence, and never to understand what forces could have driven Ginhaku to throw away his demonic power. It was likely that part of him never wanted to understand because it would mean allowing himself to consider being similar to the founder.

Sesshomaru's stubbornness broke her heart.

But respectfully, Gin never spoke of the tale again.

𑁍

Akui walked through the unsuspecting human village. His eyes filled with a glint of bloodlust and a dangerous smile on his face. He faded into the shadows and waited for the dark moon.

In the hidden darkness of the night, beneath the new moon he plucked the hair of every slumbering villager. Taking with him each strand and wrapping them around a spindle and spinning them into string. He fashioned himself puppets made from the wood of a tree watered in blood and clay then connected them to his string.

The demon puppeteer was prepared for his vengeance.

All he needed to do now was enjoy the show and wait for the blood to rain.


	15. 不完全な美しさ

𑁍  
Unedited 

Rumiko continued through the forest, following the sound of Oni-sama's voice. Wincing, as she aggravated her wound but continued on. She found the clearing where Gin and Sesshomaru stood surrounded by trees. She watched them on silence. The deity's eyes narrowing upon noticing her arrival. Rumiko let out a sharp gasp because within a single second, the daiyokai had maneuvered behind her. His sword mere inches away from her neck.

Rumiko shut her eyes in resignation.

If she died, she died.

Her heard the rattling of the katana and the clicking sound of it returning to its sheath.

Still, her eyes remained unopened.

She staggered in bemusement as two strong but gentle arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Sadness filling her at the peaceful yet tragic touch. Opening her eyes she came face to face with the very white oni with a red streak who saved her once before.

She was saved again.

"Oni." Her voice whispered, the word being drowned out by a sudden gust of wind. Gin showed no verbal indication of hearing her but still inclined her head as though to say that she was listening. 

When the girl said nothing else, Gin spoke.

"I bring to you the final wishes of your brother Takimaru." Gin told the girl quietly, pausing to allow Rumiko to prepare herself. "Rumiko, he said, I, your oni-san love you and wish for you to live a long healthy life."

Gin waited for the girl to properly mourn. Pain, sorrow, and heartbreak purging from Rumiko's heart through the tears that flowed from her eyes. Sorrow was a pain not of the flesh but of the heart and soul. It took more than time to heal. It took extreme strength to mend a broken heart. Especially ones own.

Gin stilled at the sight of Rumiko's eyes. They were dead.

Takimaru's round brown eyes were doomed but still had a fiery spark of hope in them. Here, Gin observed the same brown eyes without their spark. They were quite dull. Gin looked again, this time witnessing not a spark but a glaze of tears. 

Rumiko was in pain.

"He also said to never get married, though I'm sure it was simple wishful thinking." She added ruefully, the remark was guided by empathy.

Her comment fell on deaf ears as Rumiko staggered backwards, her body swaying as her heart weeped.

Every memory played like a song in Rumiko's head, repeating for what seemed like forever. Her life was destroyed, blown away like chaff in the wind. Her family was gone, vanished in thin air and was left to rot beneath a silver blade. The loss left a void in her heart, a feeling that suffocated and squeezed painfully. Rumiko learned that the feeling was the price she had to pay for loving someone.

It was grief.

And it was guilt for not have being strong enough to save them.

Suddenly, the wind changed. 

And with it Rumiko.

A spark of fury ignited in her eyes along with her passion and pain. Hurt screaming from her lively brown eyes as she turned to the masked swordsman.

"Teach me." She demanded, eyes burning.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the request, his eyes immediately falling on his master. Indignation flared within him at the girl's audacity to demand such a thing from his master.

Gin tilted her head, and with it her mask.

"No."

"Why not?" The girl no older than twelve asked angrily.

"I have a student." Gin replied, her voice suddenly void of emotion. Her empathy was muted, replaced with the composure belonging to a swordsman—a being who must learn to seal their emotions and balance passion, justice, and compassion. 

She could not teach an overly passionate student for they would burn themselves or others. She could not teach a vengeful student for they would turn their blade against the world. And she could not teach a being without compassion for they would not know when to stop and sheathed their blade.

She already had a student.

A flawed student without compassion.

A student whom she loved.

Because Gin loved her apprentice she broke one of her rules and took him and trained him despite his lack of compassion. Undoubtedly, it would be her downfall. Of that, she was sure.

She would not make the mistake twice.

Rumiko digested her words slowly, baffled why already having a student meant not taking another.

"Then..." Rumiko clenched her fists. "I'll prove myself better than your student and then you'll have to take me!"

Gin tensed at the declaration.

She relaxed.

"You do not mean that." She almost laughed but didn't.

Because the girl did mean it.

"I do!" Rumiko insisted causing Sesshomaru to scoff.

"Then let this be your first lesson." Her voice hardened at the girl's foolishness. "Learn not to speak without thought and know when one is outmatched."

Gin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She drawled, "I have another request that I humbly ask you accept."

Sesshomaru said nothing, only nodding obediently like a good student should when their master requires something of them.

Sesshomaru would prove himself as her greatest student and her only needed student.

He listened.

"Spar with Rumiko." Gin commanded, her voice steely. "Do not kill her."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with an indistinguishable emotion as he drew his sword. Rumiko swallowed and despite her fear of the blade she was not deterred. It was a blade that destroyed her family and a blade that could've saved them. If only she knew how to wield it.

Gin drew her wakizashi because her katana was too big and heavy to be handed to the fiery girl. She gave Rumiko her blade.

"You claim to be a better student than my own. Prove it."

Rumiko could not.

𑁍

She stood each and every time Sesshomaru kicked, beat and cut her down. The act causing Sesshomaru to scoff and Gin to reminisce.

She was the same with her master.

Weak. 

Passionate. 

Angry.

She was a flawed student, but was still her master's best.

Rumiko's resilience moved her heart.

Some time during the first half of the spar Kiba had come and observed Sesshomaru kick down Rumiko one too many times. The wolf demon flinched as Sesshomaru mercilessly beat down a child. And for the first time since joining the group disgust filled the wolf for Sesshomaru.

How could someone be so ruthless towards a child?

It wasn't right.

It was cruel.

Rumiko heaved, panting quickly as she let out a yell and charged towards the daiyokai. Her blade trembling in her tired arms.

She was exhausted.

And so when Sesshomaru pushed her down she could not get up.

"Hmph." He scoffed upon seeing her shallow breaths. She was still alive just as his master asked him but she still couldn't prove herself to be a better student. His eyes narrowed in contempt. This human child was the embodiment of human weakness. Sesshomaru despised it. Weakness that his great master had overcome. Rumiko wasn't worthy of learning from his master.

Triumph flickered through his eyes, however brief.

Rumiko would never replace him.

"I...I-I..." Rumiko slurred, exhaustion making her words heavy and hard to pronounce but defiance keeping her awake. "C-ca-can still...p-pr-prove..."

Her fingers twitched, her hand struggling to tighten its grip on the wakizashi's hilt.

Loathing filled Sesshomaru.

He stepped towards her.

Kiba snarled as Sesshomaru approached towards her fallen form, leaping between them.

"Enough!" Kiba growled, his arms wide and shielding, "Or are you not satisfied with defeating a child? How disgraceful!" He spat as Sesshomaru's emotionless expression and icy eyes fell on the wolf demon.

"Kiba." Gin's voice cut through the tension, silencing his protests and accusations. Both demons watched as she knelt beside Rumiko. Her eyes unreadable beneath her mask as the young girl grabbed her kimono and clutched it tightly, clawing it without any sign of letting go. Tears of hot frustration and desperation leaking from her fiery eyes.

"Please...teach..me," Rumiko hissed fiercely and she gave a weak threat. "Or else...I...w-will follow you u-until you do.."

Gin gripped Rumiko's hand and squeezed it.

"Or...will you n-not teach me because I...am human?"

Gin stilled at the accusation, and retracted her hand. Her back was towards both demons and mask facing Rumiko. She contemplated but eventually came to a decision. Hesitantly, she slowly gripped her mask and lifted it. She pulled it off and stared at Rumiko with her half blind eyes.

She was flawed just like Rumiko.

She was human too.

Takimaru's eyes took in the sight of their saviour, avenger, and redeemer.

"You're..." Rumiko whispered, her gaze fixated on Gin's blind and silvery white left pupil.

"Human." Gin finished with a nod, halting in bemusement as Rumiko shook her head.

"...beautiful." She corrected softly as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, stunning the warrior into silence with her choice of words.

Never before had she ever considered herself beautiful.

Hastily, Gin hid her face with her mask and turned to face both demons who had been watching the entire exchange in silence.

Gin felt her cheeks warm.

"Aw...why don't we get to see your face?" Kiba sulked as Sesshomaru glared at him in irritation whilst shooting his master several curious looks.

"I—I erm..." She stammered eloquently before clearing her throat. "Hmph. It matters not what face a warrior wears but actions they perform." She quoted quickly.

"Perhaps." Kiba gave her a wild grin, approaching her and slinging his arm around her shoulder affectionately. "But I would prefer a beautiful warrior as oppose to an ugly one." The wolf demon purred flirtatiously.

Gin froze comically as Kiba hugged her.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

Kiba caught the expression of fury on Sesshomaru's face and paled, the smile swiftly sliding off his face as he hastily released Gin.

"Eheheheh...just kidding!"

He wasn't really.

And Sesshomaru knew that.


	16. 美しい戦士

𑁍  
Unedited

"You're...beautiful."

Gin brushed her fingertips against her kabuki mask contemplatively, gripping its edges firmly and slowly lifting it. Then pausing, sighing and leaving the wooden mask on.

Gin smiled bitterly at the stars.

My heart, she mused silently, almost confusedly or even desperately, why am I second guessing my heart?

Had she forgotten to whom her heart belonged to already? It belonged to her warrior spirit. Was she truly that weak minded? Gin, the Eighth sword of Gin-ha felt ashamed of herself. How could she be so unsure of whether her heart belonged to that of a woman or a warrior? Why did she feel undecided?

She never considered herself a woman before nor did she think of herself as a man.

She was simply a warrior.

That's not true. She recalled, careful not the disturb her sleeping companions, before I carried the Gin-ha name I was a girl called...

Hanako.

Her name was Hanako.

Just Hanako, no clan and no family.

She was just Hanako.

A lonely girl abandoned in a world designed against her. Her parents were either dead or she was unwanted. She liked to think of them as dead, rather than disgrace herself saying that she was unwanted.

But she couldn't quite remember.

Gin could only recall faint echos of dreams that she couldn't separate from wishful-thinking and memory. A faint trace of fragrant nothingness, the scent of the camellia blossom. The sound of a quiet stream that divided and spread around several large and smooth stepping stones. A woman singing a distant tune as she worked on an arrangement of flowers, her voice sad and nostalgic though Hanako could not remember her face. The beat of a metal drum rang nearby and the smell of burning ashes flittered into the room.

The vision hovered in the back of her mind like a distant song as she slowly sank into a deep sleep. Her memories shining as a bright light in the darkness of her forgotten past. In her dreams, she always caught the light in her fingertips and in her dreams she always got burnt.

𖣘

The sky bled red, looming over the earth as darkness enveloped the land. Thunderous black clouds came storming and angrily blurred over the crimson empyrean. Shadows snarled and nipped at the heels of a young girl no older than five as she ran through the wilting fields of red spider lilies.

Her home was burning.

Beasts raided the village, sacking it and spreading the flames as they devoured anyone they could sink their claws into.

The girl was in shock, and stood stunned on the middle of the field as she watched her village and all its inhabitants perish. Several others tried fleeing into the fields and slowly were picked off one by one. Agonized screaming pierced through the night as the captured villagers were torn limb from limb. Their flesh cracking loudly as their joints popped and bones were bitten down on. They dropped to the ground like puppets who's strings were cut. 

Fear gripped her heart, petrifying her. 

She couldn't move.

The world went numb.

The girl's ears fell deaf to the chaos the surrounded her. Opting to tune it all out and simply stand there unmoving.

A man screamed at her though she could not hear him. He grabbed her and ran, pulling her with him as they headed for the stream. He pushed her into the water and unsheathed his blade, his words ringing in her ears like an echo.

"Stay here and hide."

She stared at the man, his name on the top of her tongue. She called after him as he retreated, running back to the burning village. Tears fell from the girl's eyes because she knew that man would not return.

The girl collapsed.

And when she woke her memories were sealed, unwanted and forgotten.

She wanted to forget this night.

A night where demons took everything she had.

And so she forgot.

Hanako gasped sharply as she jerked awake. Sweat dripping down her face as she sat up. Beside her both Kiba and Rumiko dozed, each snoring softly in an ignorant blissfulness. She clenched a fistful of her kimono, gripping it tightly as frustration welled up inside.

A nightmare...? She considered in confusion, a memory?

She exhaled shakily.

Silently, she stood and walked away. Distancing herself from the group but remained near enough to continue to protect it. She wandered into a clearing, completely unaware of a pair of golden eyes following her.

She could not sleep when her heart was restless. And to be at peace she needed to resolve the conflict within.

She found herself standing in patch of grass where she listened to the wind. It was early, much earlier than the sun and it was no longer yesterday. Instead it was a tonight that bordered on tomorrow. And it was far too late to consider it to be nighttime and far to early to consider it a new day.

Beneath her mask, a small sigh escaped her lips.

I want to feel the wind in my face. She thought to herself as she reached for her mask, gently tossing it aside. The wooden kabuki mask landing on the moist green with a soft thump.

The wind rose, shuffling the leaves in the surrounding treetops. They swayed beneath the starry sky and danced to the wind's morning lullaby.

Gin drew her blades from their scabbards.

And to the song of the wind, she danced.

Her hair flew wildly as she spun, catching in the breeze as she sliced through the wind and danced to the beating of her heart. This was the reason her heart continued to beat, this was how Gin knew how to dance.

With her swords.

She was a warrior through and through, and although beautiful she was uncatchable like the wind. Untameable. Wild. She appeared to all as a maiden, a woman, seeming like a porcelain doll but was in truth a warrior. No man would conquer her and rid her of her passion. She was no delicate doll that could be displayed. She was a warrior, and for that reason she would forever be alone.

What man would accept a warrior for a wife?

None. She told herself in resignation.

She would not change.

She would not hide. 

She would not tune herself out of a world that wouldn't accept her.

Gin was a flawed woman and a beautiful warrior.

And that night she danced to her heart's content with only the moon and her silent student as her witnesses.

Hidden in a shroud of darkness brought by the cloak of night, Sesshomaru watched as his master removed her mask and witnessed her sword dance. Her dance was not filled with passion or anger like he had seen before but sorrow, acceptance and longing. Her heart seemed to call out in her dance.

Upon seeing her face beneath the moonlight the cold-hearted daiyokai's heart did the most peculiar thing, the act was brief and only lasted momentarily but nevertheless his heart stopped.

He was filled with warmth.

Sesshomaru saw her in a new light beneath the moonlight. Beyond simply being Shishō-sama, a weak human, or even a warrior, Sesshomaru saw her in a way she would never be able to see herself.

It was eye-opening.

Gin had shown Sesshomaru many techniques using her blade but never before had she danced like this.

She looked free.

And dancing beneath the stars with her two swords made her look...

Divine.

Sesshomaru drew nearer to her, reading her movements and understanding them.

I am bound to this earth and so my heart will never be free... When I die my eyes will be opened and my spirit will see... My soul will go on and life will restart, this time the wind will carry the freedom of my heart...

He stilled, breath hitching as he felt it—the pounding of his heart. His body being drawn towards hers like a moth to a flame. Golden eyes widening, Sesshomaru caught himself before he could be swallowed by the warm sensation, pulling away abruptly. He did not look back.

He fled.


	17. 犬の大将

𑁍  
Unedited

Rumiko glowered at Sesshomaru every opportunity she could and took it upon herself to follow Gin like a second shadow. Her behaviour irritated the daiyokai to no end, prompting him to glare at the human girl, iciness exchanging between the two behind the masked oni's back. Gin merely smiled in amusement. Truly, Gin found the little girl adorable and her student endearing.

Kiba snickered.

Gin reminisced.

She had not been around other children in her youth (or at least what she could recall from it). As such she had little experience with them. After meeting her master she never played with other children, instead she trained and learned how to wield her blades as they travelled across the land. And on very rare occasions she sang with her master who was proficient with the flute. Those were some of her fondest memories. Still, she confessed feeling refreshed now that she travelled with a child. 

Gin glanced at Rumiko.

Although she would not instruct her in the Gin-ha line's style she decided that she could teach her enough to properly defend herself. If more people knew how to properly and respectfully wield a blade then many lives could be saved. Rumiko was a tragic but prime example of it. How could Gin deny this from her? She couldn't. Hence why they were headed to this particular village, one that knew well the art of sword smithing.

Suddenly a chilling gust of wind swirled around them, carrying with it a slight scent of a demon. Kiba growled lowly, his hackles raised. Gin stiffened, sensing the faint demonic presence that electrified the air like static. It was faint. But it was still there.

"Sesshomaru, Kiba." She inclined her head. "There is a human village that resides nearby, one that specializes in demon slaying. I sense this demonic aura coming from there."

Perhaps the village was being attacked?

Her mouth went dry, imagining the worst. The scene of her nightmare's burning sky still freshly etched into her mind. It haunted her but she quickly pushed the image aside. She couldn't be distracted now.

"I will go first." She told them firmly, "do not follow me."

"Respectfully," Sesshomaru protested softly, "I do not think Shishō-sama should go alone."

"Do you think I purposely want to abandon you?" Gin questioned disapprovingly. "Or that I seek the thrill of battle? No, I ask these things of you because I wish to protect you."

"I do not need protecting." Sesshomaru said flatly, annoyed at his master's lack of faith in his strength. "I am not weak."

Gin stopped to stare at her student. Her expression blank and mind contemplative. Her student was always very mature, so often that she thought of him as an adult. If she were any less observant then she might have missed the petulance in his voice. It was there, hidden beneath his mature appearance and spoken as a deceptive undertone. She remembered that although he was much older in human years, as a demon he was still in his youth.

He was a child.

Gin had forgotten.

She wouldn't forget again.

"You are strong Sesshomaru," Gin agreed easily with the same patience used to scold a child, "and you will become stronger than I. Of that I am certain."

Sesshomaru fell silent at the pride in her words.

She continued, "I am your teacher, and as such I have a duty to protect you whether you need my protection or not. For that I must ask another request, please do not follow me. This village belongs to a clan of Demon Slayers and I cannot simply allow you to follow me into a place where everyone and everything wishes to kill you." 

If she did so then she would truly be stupid.

"If I do not follow Shishō-sama this time as Shishō-sama requests of me," Sesshomaru asked slowly, eyes filling with an indecipherable glint as he stared at his master. "May I request something of Shishō-sama?"

Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Ooh! Me too! Can I ask something too?!" Kiba's exclaimed, his tail wagging. Sesshomaru shot Kiba a sharp glare full of annoyance. His eyes darkening as Gin chuckled softly.

"Very well." She conceded with a sigh.

"And me?" Rumiko huffed expectantly. "I want you to teach me."

Gin turned away, her head tilted slightly.

"Perhaps..." she stared at the sky.

There were no clouds but she sensed a storm.

Her eyes narrowed.

𑁍

Dark clouds invaded the empyrean. And soon, carnage ensued, trees writhing and flailing senselessly, the sound of their groans and creaking carried away by the wind. The wind howled like a banshee, uprooting weak trees and old shrubs in a fit of ever-consuming rage. Rain hammered the earth, an endless round of crystal bullets that showered from the heavens. Livid black swirls of ink reared up like a serpent readying itself to strike. Spitting lightning mercilessly onto the land below, which cut through the sky resembling burning venom and planting fires below.

"W-wh-where did this sudden storm come from?" Rumiko cried as she buried herself in Kiba's fur, shielding herself from the downpour of rain and chilling wind.

"I don't know." Kiba replied, holding the girl tightly in his embrace. "But this is no simple storm...this is a clash of demonic energy."

The storm hitting so close to the demon slayer village was likely no coincidence.

"A clash of d-demonic energy?" Rumiko parroted in a stutter, shivering from the sudden cold.

Kiba nodded anxiously as electricity buzzed through his fur, his hackles raised, "Yes. Demonic energy, also known as demonic aura."

"I already know that..." Rumiko scowled, her hair soaking wet, "but how do these 'clashing auras' cause storms?"

Kiba shot Sesshomaru a glare.

"Wanna explain almighty daiyokai-sama?"

The wolf demon was pointedly ignored by the young dog daiyokai who continued to stare off into the distance where Gin had gone. Sesshomaru seemed completely unbothered by the rain.

Kiba sulked.

"Tell me!" Rumiko demanded heatedly as she yanked on Kiba's hair causing him to yelp.

"Alright! Alright! No need to be so grabby with the hair!" He whined, scowling at the girl's cheeky smile. "Ahem. All demons have their own demonic auras, each as unique as the demon themselves... the greater the demon, the greater the aura. Weaker demons tend to either avoid or follow stronger ones. Understand?"

Rumiko nodded, wincing as thunder crashed in the nearby distance.

"When a demon fights against or meets another demon their auras clash against each other and create a sort of wind." Kiba continued factually. "Most of the times this demonic breeze is subtle and goes unnoticed by anyone who doesn't have demonic or spiritual power. Daiyokai are powerful demons with extremely powerful auras and if they fight against or even enter the same domain as another daiyokai their auras will clash. Because their auras are stronger so is the wind that's produced and often—but not always, this demonic wind will be strong enough to cause a change in the weather."

"I see..." Rumiko nodded in understanding, "then this storm is the product of that demonic wind...which means there are two powerful daiyokai nearby."

Kiba stilled for several minutes, blinking as his mind finally processed a thought.

"Wait a minute..." he murmured, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Aren't you a daiyokai Sesshomaru?"

Was this storm Sesshomaru's fault?

Rumiko's eyes widened.

"Really? Him?" She commented, examining Sesshomaru as though seeing him for the first time. "But he looks only a little older than I am!"

Sesshomaru glared at Rumiko as Kiba patted her on the head, droplets of the torrential rain bouncing off his clawed hand.

"That's a common mistake, I s'pose." He told her pityingly. "But make no mistake. Both Sesshomaru and I are far older than you...or even Oni-sama for that matter."

Rumiko's eyes widened at that.

"Rea—-?"

Rumiko shrieked, covering her ears as the sky suddenly roared. The very earth shaking as the mighty drum of heaven thundered above, lighting flashing sharply and illuminating a large silhouette veiled by dark clouds.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Kiba felt faint.

A deafening roar reverberated from the sky. The cry sounding so terrible and commanding it silenced all thoughts from Rumiko's mind. This was the other daiyokai causing the storm. The one who's presence clashed against Sesshomaru's own. His presence was unlike anything Rumiko had ever felt before. She glanced at Kiba who looked even more pale than she. Only Sesshomaru appeared to be unfazed by the daiyokai above, seemingly indifferent to the presence. His expression only betraying the mildest trace of...annoyance?

Fear clutched her heart as lightning struck mere meters away from them, and with it came a man...no, a daiyokai, Rumiko corrected as her heart quickened. Her breaths beginning to become shallow as she hyperventilated.

For several seconds that felt like ages, everyone stood absolutely still.

It was Sesshomaru who broke the petrifying silence. His eyes irritated while his voice sounded flat and only vaguely curious.

Kiba might've had a mild heart attack because of what Sesshomaru said next.

"What are you doing here father?"


	18. 影の道

𑁍  
Unedited 

"I could ask you the same thing." Tōga replied coolly, his voice sharp and commanding. Authority and power oozing off of his very presence. "I am in pursuit of a scent belonging to a nameless demon who has been quietly stirring trouble as of recently."

Sesshomaru stared at his father blankly, inwardly connecting his father's words to the demonic presence he, Kiba and Gin sensed in the direction of the Demon Slayer village—although he was reluctant to share his findings with his father. 

Auras pushed against each other as the two dog daiyokai eyed one another. An electric buzz surrounding the atmosphere. The demonic clash was terrifying—and just barely neutral. It was tense and unstable.

"Wow." Whispered an awestruck Rumiko as she observed Tōga. Her eyes trailing across each piece of his strong armour and swords, gasping sharply as the great daiyokai's eyes landed on her.

"And who might this be?" Tōga inquired softly, his voice becoming kind as his eyes became hopeful. Why in the world would Sesshomaru be travelling with a human girl? Sesshomaru gave his father a blank stare. Almost as if sensing his thoughts.

"A ward of Shishō-sama." He told his father flatly, defiance in his eyes. "It refuses to stop following her." He continued, commenting offhandedly.

Tōga inwardly sighed.

"I have a name you know!" Rumiko scowled testily giving Sesshomaru a dirty look. "It's Rumiko. Ru-mi-ko! And I'm going to become Oni-sensei's greatest student. Not you!"

Tōga raised a brow at the competitive girl's declaration, amusement dancing in his eyes as he took in the sight of his cold hearted son's irritated expression.

"It seems you have a rival Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Perhaps you can tell me why my son is here without his master." Tōga crouched down to Rumiko's level, eyes filled with a gentle glint.

Rumiko nodded, "Well, Kiba and I were—-!" 

She paused.

"Kiba fainted." She deadpanned, disbelief oozing off her. The great Inu no Taishō blinked, finally noticing the unconscious wolf demon sprawled on the ground. It seemed that the combination of both Sesshomaru and his demonic auras were too much for him.

"Well, that tends to happen sometimes..." Tōga scratched his cheek.

"Still," Rumiko trailed off, "you'd think a demon like Kiba wouldn't have fainted like that..." She shook her head, "Anywaaays... Oni-sensei sensed a demonic aura coming from a nearby village and went to check it out."

Tōga's eyes narrowed sharply, "Which direction is this village?"

"That-a-way!" Rumiko gestured to the north, her voice cheerful and sing-song like.

He nodded stiffly, straightening himself and standing up, "I see. Thank you Rumiko."

The girl bowed dramatically.

"Father." Sesshomaru called questioningly, "why do you seek this demon? Is it a worthy opponent?"

Tōga glanced at his son solemnly, his gaze thoughtful. "Perhaps, perhaps not... I have never met him. All I have heard is that he is a user of demon puppetry which makes him a cunning opponent...though I know not if he is a master of the craft. Already he has outwitted several respected yokai whom I am personally acquainted with and stole from them a couple strands of hair, fur and blood. I followed his scent to prevent him from attempting to seize control of them."

Clear distaste could be heard in Inu no Taishō's tone as he explained the demon's tactics. They were dishonourable and dishonest, reminding Sesshomaru briefly of the one called Satoshi who once challenged them.

"I can only imagine the chaos that would follow should this demon manage to seize any more power than he has already stolen."

It would be disastrous, Sesshomaru supposed. His eyes widening fractionally as a sudden thought came to him. The demon's scent has come from the village... so his Shishō-sama was likely headed into a village of puppets and was completely unaware of the demon's use of puppetry. A hastily vague concern rose within him at the thought of his reverent master walking into such a danger. The feeling caused a strange sensation to fill him as his heart ached and his chest tightened uncomfortably.

It almost felt like worry.

Sesshomaru fought the sudden urge to growl.

Frustration welled up inside as he realized how he shouldn't have allowed his master to go alone in the first place. It was foolish of him to do so. Sesshomaru should've insisted on fighting by her side instead of conceding to her wishes.

He paused.

Why didn't he go with her?

Because she asked him not to.

Why did he obey her?

Because she was his Shishō-sama.

No, that wasn't it. Not the entire reason at least. She herself had even told him to voice his own opinion and to feel free to disagree with her. Sesshomaru did disagree with her choice of going alone. And he wasn't one to simply be pushed aside by any request nor was he the type to blindly obey anyone, no matter how much he might have respected them. The only one he might follow like so was his father.

So why?

What made Shishō-sama so different?

Sesshomaru blinked, scoffing at his own thoughts and abruptly turning northbound—heading in the direction of the village.

This was a waste of time.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Tōga stared at his son, his eyes scrutinizing and suspicious.

Sesshomaru glared at his father in annoyance. A snarl caught on the tip of his tongue, never leaving his throat and dying mid-way. Was he not even free to leave his father's side without being questioned? Whatever his father commanded him to do, he obeyed. And whenever his father told him something, he listened.

He did so because he respected his father.

Because his father was strong.

And for the longest time Sesshomaru believed his father to be right because of his strength and each of his triumphs. Not anymore. Gin had taught him that there was more to strength than simply defeating one's foes. Strength meant conquering one's own weaknesses. It had nothing to do with being right or wrong. 

Blindly following his father's footsteps would do nothing for his own power.

"This Sesshomaru will go to Shishō-sama." He told his father apathetically—almost as though daring his father to protest as he reticently walked away, leaving them all behind.

He was done walking in the shadows of his father.

Tōga watched his son's figure fade into mist as he was enveloped by the veil of rain. Sesshomaru did not look back and see the contemplative expression on his father's face.

𑁍

Her feet sank into the soft earth, making squishing and splashing noises that were swallowed by the pitter-patter of the torrential downpour as she made her way through the mud towards the village.

Water traced the contour of her wooden mask. Droplets tapping rhythmically as they drummer against the white oni's visage.

Takimaru's blood did not wash away.

She could not sense anything.

She couldn't see through the thick mist. Any other sound was washed away by the echoing falling rain. The only scent she could smell was the dampness of the earth. All her flesh felt was the sting of wet bullets that mercilessly pelted it. And the only taste on her tongue was the air's humidity and the bitterness of the storm's tears, brought by the clashing auras of two demons.

Her senses were dulled but her mind was still sharp and wary.

She could not be taken by surprise.

Gin entered the mouth of the village.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.


	19. 操り人形師

𖣘  
Unedited

She was pathetic.

Sullied by the mud and glared at in silent disdain no matter where she went. The stench of filth travelled behind her as she staggered through the village. Everyone was disgusted by her and even she was disgusted by herself.

Even among humans she was the worst.

She had no name.

She did not speak.

She was all alone in a world set against her—a world in which she had no place.

She did not remember her family. pǝuɐɥdɹo.

She did not know anything.  
ɹood.

She was dumb and half blind.  
ʇɔǝɟǝp.

And then he found her.

"Your name is now Hanako," He told her, "Hanako of the Gin-ha."

He gave her a name.

And made her feel loved.  
Valued.

The first thing he told her was that all life is sacred.

She wholeheartedly agreed.

He taught her to hold herself as proudly as she held her blade. And when she was old enough he brought her to his home and had her forged her own blade.

And that's when she met him.

He was couple years older than her and was the son of a blacksmith.

He made her heart stutter and breath hitch.

She made him smile and feel at ease.

She thought that she loved him, though, she was unsure for she had never loved another quite like so.

It was not to be.

She would always choose to follow her master. Always. She would never choose another over him either. And so when her master left the village she followed, leaving the boy behind.

She never discovered how to boy felt towards her.

She was resigned to have the truth remain a mystery.

The feeling of her love faded with time and transformed into a warm and distant memory. Her first love. And as she grew the life of a warrior became her true love.

As the years passed by she held her blade with pride. Once she returned to have another blade crafted. After that she never saw a reason to return and so she never did.

She often wondered how he was.

𑁍

She stood strong as a haunting gust of wind tried to push her away. Eyes frozen on the tableau vivant before her. The villagers were still and unmoving, almost as though they were frozen in time. Some were trapped in the process of walking, others standing like statues as they tried to complete mundane tasks that were etched into their forms.

They were all demon slayers and were all caught unaware.

Gin removed her mask and brushed the sky's tears out of her face. The storm was slowly dissipating. A distant sense of foreboding washed over her as she continued deeper into the village.

This was the village of her late master.

The birthplace of her saviour.

For so long it had stood strong. Who would have done this? Was this a mere coincidence or was it purposely done to drawn her into a trap? She had many enemies. Either way...

Gin would not stand for this.

An attack on the late master's village was the same as spitting on his memory.

Venturing into the heart of the village she found the very same house she had often visited at the side of her master.

Before the house stood a young man.

Gin found herself walking towards and standing before the petrified figure of the village blacksmith. Older than her by only a couple years, he had been an important and cherished person in her childhood. Her first and only friend.

He was the one who forged her swords.

Seeing him in this condition for the first time in many years, the words died on her lips.

Brushing her hand against the young man's cheek she watched as a cloud of fog left his lips as he rhythmically exhaled. It was curious how each villager blinked periodically and respired as though nothing was wrong when obviously something was.

"Akito." She breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

They were all breathing.

They were all alive.

Gin felt herself shiver as she examined their eyes. Their eyes were all empty and lifeless...like dull husks of what they should've been—what they should be. Their eyes were dead. However, the blacksmith Akito's eyes shone with life.

Shone with defiance.

His eyes were filled with passion.

And perhaps, even love.

The movement was extremely subtle but Akito's lips trembled slightly when he saw Gin's face. Recognition flickered through his eyes. His fingers twitched.

Gin noticed.

"Akito." She called, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Akito speak to me. What has happened here?"

Raindrops slid down his face.

A gurgle died in his throat.

"Akito please." 

Her voice went soft as old forgotten feelings of the heart stirred.

His eyes screamed, filled with a spark of sudden desperation. Akito was pleading with her to do something but Gin could not understand what.

His lips contorted.

"Run."

Alarm filled Gin but it was too late and her eyes widened at the sudden movement. Letting out a sharp gasp, she realized a fraction too late what had happened.

She was impaled. 

Her legs gave way beneath her as she slumped to the ground, landing in a pool of water mixed with her blood.

"D...demon puppetry..." she whispered as she collapsed onto the cold ground, splashing as she fell into a puddle with a defeated thump.

Gin had not seen it before but she did now.

Amongst the droplets of rain that had fallen from Akito's face were tears.

How could she not have noticed?

It was because she allowed her heart to waver, she realized. And in that brief moment she had considered herself a woman instead of a warrior.

And for that mistake she paid in her own blood.

Akito's blade remained transfixed through her chest.

Around them, Akui's malicious laughter echoed mockingly.

Gin gritted her teeth, straining to try and stand as blood gushed from her wound, Akito's blade still piercing through her. The blacksmith looked distraught at the sight of his own creation used against a person whom he loved very much—by his own hands, no less.

Gin hissed as she clasped a hand to her wound. The bleeding would not stop in the rain. And if it did not stop soon, she would bleed to death. 

Akito's arms trembled as they jerkily withdrew another blade.

He fought for control.

"R-run...!" He whimpered, "get up and run H-Hanako..."

He lost.

Shakily, Gin stood. She would have to fight while impaled because if she tried to remove the blade then she'd bleed to death before she could even think of attempting to rescue the villagers.

She would not run.

She did not fear death and if it was her time to die then she would not fight it.

She was no coward.

It was an honour to die a warrior's death especially in the village of her master.

She stood proudly.

Unmasked and unafraid as she drew her wakizashi and katana.

"So you have chosen death." A shadowed demon mused from behind Akito. His voice was full of glee, bursting with excitement. "Death by the hands of a friend rather than dying all alone in the cold."

"Who are you?" She demanded, ignoring how blood rushed from her chest and back wound.

The demon grinned.

"I am Akui, a demon born from a dead man's everlasting hatred." Akui introduced with a dramatic bow. He declared, "Satoshi's grudge lives on in me." 

"Satoshi—-!" Gin's eyes narrowed.

So he hated me enough to have his very spirit transformed into a demon...

Gin's eyes held pity towards the half-demon.

"I regret that your existence was born of a pathetic man's grudge." She told the demon apologetically prompting him to scowl.

"Insolent wench! You dare to presume my existence was created solely by that weak human?!" Akui snarled. "I am a great demon who devoured his soul and absorbed his body! Not only will I slay you and steal your strength but with it I will also conquer Inu no Taishō!"

Gin blinked, her thoughts beginning to become hazy with her loss of blood.

"Oh."

"Now...tell me where the Blade of the First Master is!" Akui threatened, "or I will make every single one of these villagers kill themselves!"

To prove his point he waved his hand and caused Akito to immediately turn his blade against himself.

Gin stiffened.

"Tell me." Akui growled lowly.

"The secret of the Gin-ha line is one that won't ever be betrayed." Gin said calmly, her words echoing her late master's commands. "Even at the cost of a hundred lives." She added softly, her voice numb and empty.

Akui quirked a brow.

"Do you really mean that?" He wondered with a tone of disappointment, slowly closing his fist and causing Akito to press the blade to his own throat. Still, Gin's face never betrayed a single thought despite herself feeling inwardly torn. 

Truthfully, panic filled her at the sight of Akito's state. 

"Would you really sacrifice a human life for some silly secret? A human life?"

Gin swallowed.

She raised her blades slightly and winced, almost dropping them in sheer pain. Gin couldn't even move without aggravating her injury. She was incapable of sealing his demonic power because she couldn't even land a striking blow on him. Her wounds prevented her from doing anything she could've.

She of all people knew the weight of a human life. She even preached it to Satoshi.

What a hypocrite.

"All life is sacreeed~!" Akui sang, echoing the master's words. "Well, these 'sacred' lives must not be worth as much as a single secret. Satoshi always hated how the master parroted those words every single damn day."

Gin visibly flinched.

"You aren't much different from Satoshi." Akui commented offhandedly, "he didn't care much for life either. All he cared about of a Gin-ha scroll like you care only about a Gin-ha secret."

He giggled.

"You really are the same."

She recoiled as if struck.

Horror filling her at the thought of being even remotely similar to Satoshi. Her voice was stolen as the silence of shame replaced it.

She was a failure to her master.

"Now in one hand you hold the Gin-ha's greatest secret," Akui gestured loosely, "the other holds the lives of this entire village. You are bleeding and running out of time. If you carry the secret to your grave then I'll kill every single one of these pathetic mortals. If you tell me the secret..."

He produced a small red bag.

"I will give back each strand of hair I used to control them and leave immediately."

Gin broke out into a cold-sweat.

"Tick tock, Silverblade." Akui grinned, "Time is of the essence."

She could not protect their lives and keep the secret. She'd have to disobey at least one of her master's teachings.

It was a terrible contradiction.

"Prove it." Gin's voice trembled. "Prove to me that these are the same strands of hair controlling them and that there aren't any others."

Akui inclined his head.

Slipping the little red bag open and pulling out a slender comb crafted of smooth bone. Between each bristle was a strand of hair for a corresponding villager.

"This is the tool I use to channel my demonic spell." Akui trailed off with a sigh. "You can tell by the radiating demonic aura, can't you?"

Gin sensed the comb pulsate. 

He was telling the truth.

"You could have extra hairs." She accused darkly.

"But I don't." Akui smirked confidently.

"Give me the comb." 

"Tell me where the location of the sword is first." Akui countered scornfully.

Gin hesitated.

Akui rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly. Once he had the sword he'd have no use for these puppets. He would be glad to rid himself of them in favour of superior power.

"Same time." He demanded.

"Same time..." Gin agreed cautiously.

In an instant, she caught the red bag. Spitting out the reluctant words that would one day doom the earth.

"The So'unga is hidden on a mountain peak containing a pool of black speckled koi." She uttered as her cloudy white and defeated black eyes brimmed with tears. "The very same one where the Dragon of Hell first ascended."

She begged her master to forgive her.

Akui's eyes filled with greed as he grinned triumphantly. With a smug smirk, he vanished.

The sky cleared above.

The storm stopped.

Gin crushed the comb, her spirit shattering with it.

Master...please forgive me.

Heaven turned away.

Her fate was now sealed.

And there was only one path for atonement.

𑁍

Sesshomaru followed the scent of blood. His heart constricting painfully as the smell only became stronger.

His master was hurt.

He should've been with her.

Sesshomaru halted, a terrible coldness seizing his soul when he finally found her.

His eyes widened in true genuine fear.

She stood hovering over an unconscious man's body. Her eyes empty and defeated while her body remained numb to the pain stemming from her wound. Blankly, she stared at the pool of her own blood, watching as it swirled in a puddle below. Oddly mesmerized by it.

It didn't look right.

It didn't feel right seeing her in such a state. And it hurt him seeing her in pain. It stung him from a place deep within. Urged by the feeling, Sesshomaru approached her with a slightly frantic pace to his steps.

"Shishō-sama."

Her eyes flickered to his own.

Cloudy white and dull black eyes met his piercing golden slits.

"Sesshomaru." She said apathetically.

"You are hurt." He stated, alarmed concern seeping into his otherwise indifferent tone.

Gin smiled.

"I've discovered my mortality... and I've learned of my greatest weakness and strength." She told him wryly, ignoring the blade that impaled her. "I love far too much and always lose much more."

Wincing, she gestured to herself.

"Look at what I've become..." her eyes tickled with another wave of tears. "I've brought myself to ruin in the name of another's salvation."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"Shishō-sama, you've been impaled."

Blinking, she stared down at her chest.

"So I have." Gin dismissed with a tragic smile. "And I was impaled by a friend."

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold.

He was right.

He was also too late.

"I was weak." Gin mused bitterly. "This was of my own making."

He clenched his fists.

"Shishō-sama...is wrong." Sesshomaru protested softly, "I failed Shishō-sama...I should have come sooner—I shouldn't have let Shishō-sama go alone."

"Call me Hanako." Gin told him sorrowfully. "I am unfit to be your master. I am weak—I made such human mistakes." She insisted.

"Shishō-sama will always be Shishō-sama despite her...weakness." 

Sesshomaru's voice died in his throat. His very being stung with bemusement at the expression of pure disbelief on his master's face.

For some reason, her doubt of his claims hurt him.

"I am human." She told him as though it explained everything. "I am weak. I to you am but a lowly ant that crawls upon the ground. A pathetic being so easily crushed and dismissed. I am insignificant. Humans are hideous beings with wicked hearts. We are nothing. I am human."

Just like Satoshi.

Gin smiled softly.

"And you detest beings such as me."

She detested them too.

Sesshomaru struggled to find the words to express his protests. His heart battling with pride as words came and died on the tip of his tongue.

"Shishō-sama..." he struggled, "is the exception."

"No. No, I'm not." She denied stubbornly.

She was the worst of them, wasn't she?

"Humans are simply flawed creatures." She continued bluntly as she glanced at the pool of blood beneath her.

Sesshomaru appeared to be visibly conflicted, however, the expression was very subtle. Almost nonexistent on his typically composed visage.

He looked like a vaguely confused child.

"You.." Sesshomaru gritted, wrestling with his own pride.

Silence ensued and a pang of pain pulled at her heart. Her own student regarded her as a little more than scum. A standard only slightly higher than any other human.

"I thought so." Gin sighed quietly, "You think of me as I am—a weak human."

"You are more than a human." Sesshomaru growled lowly, his eyes burning with passion. A passion that once burned in her eyes and spread like fire into his own soul. Gin had infected him with this passion—this feeling.

A feeling he loathed to admit.

But he was too fearful of the idea that his master would leave him to not admit it to at least himself.

He cherished Hanako. Immensely.

"To me," Sesshomaru repeated quietly, "you are more than a mere human."

He paused, unable to meet her eyes as words spilled out of his mouth—guided only by the persistent feeling in his chest.

"And I hope that perhaps..." he hesitated slightly, "I am more than a mere student...to you H-Hanako."

Her eyes widened, completely stunned at his uncharacteristic declaration. She was speechless. And this time for a completely different reason.

It took a few seconds to process his words.

Suddenly, a sweet laughter soared from her lips as a genuine smile filled her face. She extended her hand and playfully ruffled her student's hair.

His heart sank.

She did not understand.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Gin smiled brightly, "I think I understand."

'No,' he wanted to say, 'you have misunderstood.'

"Shishō-sama...you are still impaled." 

Gin winced.

How could she have forgotten?


	20. 人類

𑁍  
Unedited

A mighty and deafening roar filled the sky and shook the earth as the great dog demon soared through the clouds, swerving downwards and landing beside the demon slayer village, both a worried Rumiko and a frightened Kiba on Inu no Taishō's back. He transformed and swiftly marched towards the injured Gin. Concern evident as he took in the chaos that had ensued in the village.

"He escaped." Gin told the great daiyokai blankly upon seeing him approach, her eyes downcast and a slight annoyance in her voice.

Tōga glanced at the blade transfixed in her chest.

"I am fine." Gin snipped irritatedly. "And my wound is of no importance now. He calls himself Akui and is a demon who amalgamated himself with the deceased soul of a man called Satoshi."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the name and Rumiko let out a sharp gasp. The young girl trembled as memories of her abuse and her family's massacre resurfaced. Kiba stood closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tōga did not recognize it.

"Satoshi, you say?" He repeated curiously. "And who was this man to you?"

"A disgraced former student of my late master." Gin pursed her lips in distaste. "Even in death he sullies the Gin-ha name..."

She scoffed.

"We are truly a cursed line."

The older of the two dog demons frowned at her contempt. Unsure what to make of it.

"I will explain to you now the great and terrible truth of the Gin-ha line." Gin straightened herself, struggling to ignore the stab of excruciating pain that prickled her nerves. "For generations, we have guarded the location of a demon sword of terrible power. A sword who the first master sealed an evil dragon inside and the reason we always have a single heir—a single heir to entrust the secret with, to them and them alone."

Sweat dripped down her brow.

"S-should the blade fall into weak or corrupt hands then the demon sealed within will take control using their demonic aura." She cringed as her vision became blurry. "Like death, the So'unga does not discriminate. It will slaughter every human, demon and beast and will never satisfy its bloodlust until every living thing has been utterly destroyed."

Akito stirred.

"In exchange for the lives of these villagers..." Gin swallowed shamefully as she whispered. "I chose to betray the secret."

She shut her eyes, afraid to face either of their expressions. How could she face them after displaying such weakness? She failed. She stood before two demons who would have never made the same mistakes. Gin felt ashamed of herself in their presence. She was as strong as them and yet...she still felt weak.

She felt human.

She froze.

She was human.

Gin clenched her fists.

Enough of this! She scolded herself vehemently, enough of this self pity!

So what if she was human?

She was brave. 

She was proud. 

She wasn't weak.

Hanako was no coward and soon opened her eyes.

She would be strong for Sesshomaru and prove that not all humans were weak.

She was not defeated.

Akui had not defeated her.

She was still alive and so were the villagers.

And because Akui had not killed her when he should have he lost.

She survived.

She won.

"I will kill Akui." She proclaimed seethingly, vowing to make her words reality. "And I will find a way to destroy the So'unga, or I will die trying."

And like that, a great weight seemed to lift from her chest.

She hadn't failed her master yet.

She wouldn't.

At the same time, Sesshomaru felt his heart clench at her declaration. Worry washing over him at the abrupt realization that although her conviction was strong, she could quite possibly be killed. Hanako was a powerful being with indisputable strength. But she was also a human and was vulnerable to her human weaknesses.

And Sesshomaru failed her.

Despite knowing of her human weaknesses he was not there to compensate for them when she truly needed him. He allowed her to venture into the village alone and because of that she was hurt. Sesshomaru should've been there with her as a demon who was without human weaknesses to ensure she wouldn't fall to her own.

She was bested by her weakness.

And had he been there, she wouldn't have.

Gin gripped the hilt of Akito's blade, wincing slightly as she pulled, removing it in a single fluid motion. Blood gushed from her, soaking up in her silver silk kimono and splattering on the ground. It's scent wafting up into both daiyokai's noses.

They stared at her.

Gin quirked a brow.

Rumiko broke the silence with her abrupt scream.

"Oni-sensei you'll bleed to death!"

Despite herself, Gin giggled.

"I think I'll be fine." She mused wryly. "Although I've never been impaled before I've survived many battles. A vengeful spirit won't easily slay me...my confidence, perhaps. But kill me?"

Gin gave Rumiko an assuring smile.

"As if."

Rumiko seemed torn between staring at her in horror and praising her hero-worshipfully. Kiba was simply worshipping her. And Inu no Taishō coughed lightly to mask his amused chuckles while Sesshomaru simply stared at her blankly. His eyes fixated on her blood disapprovingly.

Gin smiled brightly.

Things would be fine.

"Well, I've lost quite a bit of blood." She remarked cheerfully. "If I faint I certainly hope someone will catch me."

Rumiko paled at her nonchalant comment.

And Gin did collapse a few moments later.

She was caught by her dutiful student.

𑁍

Gin awoke slowly to the chattering sound of hushed whispers and distinct conversing. Beneath her was a soft futon smelling of fresh bamboo that lay under her body. And she observed a constant tight sensation that pulled around her back and wrapped around breasts, indicating that her wounds had been bandaged. She was grateful. Gin immediately identified that her clothing had been changed into a fine vibrant orange yukata made with demon silk, undoubtedly a gift from Tōga. Or so she presumed.

She sat up and climbed to her feet.

She was in a room.

An empty room filled with nothing but a futon and a small wooden cabinet.

Gin's eyes trailed along her surroundings and soon fixated on the paper sliding door that separated her room from the next. Voices could be heard through the thin paper.

Struggling slightly, she made her way towards it and slid the door open.

She blinked.

"Hanako-chan!" A young woman exclaimed upon seeing her. "What are you doing up? You should be resting..." 

Gin brushed off the woman's lecture and merely smiled as she inclined her head. It had been many years since she last saw this demon slayer.

She tried to match a name to her face.

"My apologies for worrying you Sato-san." She bowed politely, finally recalling the name. "I am fine. Where are the others?"

The demon slayer's husband replied for his wife. "Your comrades are outside." 

He shifted uncomfortably.

"The people are uneasy having demons within the village walls."

"I see...thank you for your lenience with them." Gin told them gratefully. "I know that having demons within the village betrays many rules."

"It's fine Hanako." Sato dismissed, "friends of yours are friends of ours. My only sadness is how little you've visited over the years! Poor Akito's been heartbroken."

Gin stiffened.

"How...how is he?" She whispered softly. "Has he been well?"

Her stomach lurched uneasily.

"He's been...quiet since you've stopped visiting." Sato stated with a small frown. "He's now the village blacksmith and has taken over his father's duty full time."

"Where is he?" Gin asked, her fingertips twitching.

"He left to go and destroy his latest masterpiece...something about it being tainted by blood." Sato's husband explained. "The poor soul—he sounded so heartbroken about it too."

Her heart quickened.

Abruptly, she bowed.

"Thank you for tending to my wounds I must take my leave now."

"It was nothing, really." Sato smiled kindly, "do take care of yourself...Hiroshi would never forgive you if you didn't."

Gin gave Sato a tight lipped smile.

𑁍

The air was dense and humid, almost as though flat. The earth itself was damp and moist from the earlier rain and the sky was painted with the occasional cloud. A hollow wind caressed Hanako's face as she stepped outside.

"Oni-sensei!" Rumiko cried as she ran towards her. "You're awake!" 

Gin smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, embracing her into a warm hug.

"I am." She agreed as Kiba soon joined them along with Inu no Taishō.

"Oni-sama thank goodness you're alright!" The wolf demon exclaimed tearfully, leaning in and whispering into her ear. "These dog yokai are conspiring to kill us all. I'm sure of it."

A chill ran down his spine.

"I'm not too sure about the older one but Sesshomaru is dangerous!" He hissed.

Hanako smiled, giggling at the demon's comportment. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Kiba."

"I hope you are well rested." Inu no Taishō's voice penetrated the air, his steps quiet but speaking volumes.

Gin turned to him, "Yes, thank you."

Tōga gave her a solemn stare, "We are trying to determine the effects of Akui's demon puppetry and what he will likely do next."

Gin shook her head.

"There's no need for that. His mind will be fixated only on his obsession."

"If the object of his obsession is as dangerous as you say then we must find it before he does." Tōga frowned as Gin tilted her head in consideration.

"He will need to pass the trial of the First Master first. This gives us some time." She remarked thoughtfully. "A set of defences meant to keep anyone not the rightful heir away..."

Gin frowned.

"There is a possibility he wishes to use puppets to get through the defences..." her eyes hardened at the realization. "Likely demonic ones for their demonic strength."

Tōga's eyes darkened at the suggestion.

"It is likely." He agreed cautiously, "I have told Sesshomaru that several yokai I know have had their blood, hair or fur stolen by this Akui. They are of considerable strength."

"I see." 

Gin sighed.

"Then I will have to leave as soon as possible." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rumiko asked worriedly. "Your wounds were really severe."

Gin smiled at the adorable girl's concern.

"I will be fine." She assured her. "My wounds have always healed at a swift rate."

"A spiritual power?" Kiba inquired as Gin shook her head.

"No."

"How strange." Tōga remarked in fascination. "Perhaps a trait inherited from a parent?"

Gin frowned.

"I don't remember my parents." She stated simply. "I do not remember anything a couple years prior to meeting Hiroshi-sensei."

Tōga examined her contemplatively. Outwardly she appeared to be no different from a typical human, he could not sense any spiritual power from her and if for some absurd reason she had some demonic power it was far too faint to sense.

He squinted.

No, she was a regular human.

And yet she was extraordinary.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Gin inquired to the group.

"He said, 'all of you are beneath me'" Kiba chimed quickly, "and then he threw a tantrum, claimed he couldn't cooperate with humans, and glared at all of us before leaving."

Rumiko kicked the wolf's shin.

"That's not what happened! And he never said that!"

"Not outright..." Kiba muttered, massaging his bruising limb as Inu no Taishō sighed.

"He's training just outside the village."

Gin dipped her head into a polite bow.

"Thank you."

And left in search of her pupil.

"I don't understand what she sees in him." Kiba commented with a shake of his head.

"My son?" Inu no Taishō blinked as the wolf demon paled.

"A-ah I meant no offence!"

"Busted." Rumiko giggled as the wolf demon began to make his excuses.

The great dog daiyokai watched Gin leave. His eyes contemplative as he pondered.

Just who was she to Sesshomaru?


	21. 心の

𑁍  
Unedited

Sesshomaru clenched the wooden oni mask in his hands and stared at it. He could still smell it—-the scent of his master's blood would not fade away. He shut his eyes and every time he'd see his master bleeding from her chest where the blade impaled her. And then she'd fall—her eyes wide as her last breath left her lips. Vividly, he could remember her fall—-the scene of her not-death. Sesshomaru would catch her in his arms...but he'd hold but a lifeless corpse in his arms. It hurt him. The thought of her wound made him feel. The memory of her collapse made him afraid and the mere whisper of her death petrified him.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to make of his feelings. Such intense emotions were foreign to the young daiyokai.

He shifted as the familiar scent of his master approached from behind along with the sound of her footsteps.

"Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened in surprise as Gin lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me," she told him with a mournful smile, "I'm ashamed that you had to see me in such a regrettable state. As a master, I failed you."

"Shishō-sama should not be here." Sesshomaru said pointedly, his expression betraying nothing and his eyes looking firmly away. "Shishō-sama's wounds have yet to heal."

The fact that Sesshomaru refused to look at her stung deeply. But she understood. She dishonoured him with her failure. All the more reason to go and defeat Akui before he obtains the So'unga.

"I'm leaving to pursue Akui." Gin told him after a moment of silence. "So'unga is a blade that he cannot wield."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Seeing this, Gin turned to leave.

"I have a request for Shishō-sama." Sesshomaru spoke just as she took a step.

"A request?" She repeated softly, as memory returned to her. "Ah, yes." she paused, "Honourably, I will keep my word and grant you a request if I am capable, Sesshomaru."

"Grant me my request and allow me to accompany Shishō-sama." Sesshomaru stepped towards Gin.

Regret clutched her heart the moment the words left his lips.

"Sesshomaru... I cannot in good faith allow you to follow me." Gin told him, her voice filled with pain. "I am likely to fail and the danger is great. I would not have you follow me to my grave."

His eyes became steely.

"If I follow Shishō-sama, she would not need a grave." Sesshomaru said frostily.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Gin's voice hardened, "there is no question of your strength and my doubts are not in it, but for my peace of mind, please, do not follow me. You are young,"

"I am older than Shishō-sama."

"Greater demons than your father have fallen to So'unga." Gin told him harshly. "I would only have you follow me if you had a strength, a thousand times greater than your father."

"Shishō-sama gave her word." Sesshomaru frowned, feeling disgruntled. 

"She is right, my son." Said Tōga as he approached, "this battle is not yours to fight nor does it belong to you."

The great daiyokai then turned to face the swordswoman. "Gin-dono, the young blacksmith is awaiting you back in the village."

"Thank you, Tōga-sama." Gin inclined her head with wide eyes before swiftly running back to the demon slayer's village. Akito had returned.

Once she was a good distance away, Sesshomaru glared at his father. Fury swelling within his chest that his father would dare interfere.

"This Sesshomaru is not a child in need of coddling." He hissed angrily.

"Your insolence is unbecoming." Tōga gave him a stern look. (AKA: the disappointed dad face.)

"Chichiue knows and understands nothing of this!" Sesshomaru growled, "Shishō-sama is a mortal—-!"

"Do not presume to lecture me on what I do and do not understand!" Tōga's temper spiked, "your master bested me in combat. She is no maiden in need of defending."

"She is mortal!"

"What would you have me do, Sesshomaru?" Tōga questioned in genuine curiosity, "take her and lock her up? Hide her away from the world? Treat her like a glass pin?"

"This Sesshomaru would do so such thing." He sniffed in disdain though his mind whirled at his father's words. He knew that his father was trying to make a point, but what?

Sesshomaru's expression darkened, I've no use for riddles!

"Will you mourn when she dies?" Tōga asked eventually to his cold hearted heir after realizing their conversation was circling. You're pride will cost you everything, my foolish son. And you will learn that your pride cannot bring her back! "Would you grieve, for a mortal?"

Sesshomaru stared at his father defiantly, golden eyes clashing against each other.

"No." He told his father coldly.

Silence fell, broken only by the song of the wolf cry howling in the wind. Nature itself, seemed to lament the looming tragedy etched in the future. Tōga could see it, he could see the future unfolding before his very eyes. It pained him, just as it would pain Sesshomaru.

"Ah," he said.

Then I can do nothing to save her. 

Tōga sighed regretfully at his son, for if Sesshomaru wouldn't humble himself to protect her he wouldn't either. It had to be Sesshomaru, who learned compassion, and if the loss of her life would teach him...then she'd die.

"You are forbidden from following her."

Tōga did not see the hurt flashing in Sesshomaru's eyes when he turned away, but if he had, perhaps he would've reconsidered. Alas, he did not see it and Hanako's fate was sealed.

Sesshomaru did not protest.

𑁍

Gin winced as a twinge of pain screamed from her wound but continued running through the village gate, straight to the blacksmith's hut.

"Akito!" She called.

The door slide open, and out stepped a handsome stranger with a familiar face. The boy whom she loved all those years ago whose face glowed with life and vibrance had become a man. The childish roundness of his face was gone, along with its youthful, and slightly feminine charm. Now, all that remained was a visage chiseled by time and shaped into a pleasant masculine profile.

She did not swoon. Her heartbeat remained steady and she felt none of the jumpy nerves she did as a young girl. She felt only fondness for her dear friend and compassion for his sorrows.

"It's good to see you, Akito." Gin smiled gently.

The man—-Akito, staggered forwards. His arms shakily reaching towards her and his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hana..." Akito whispered as though she would disappear at any moment. "Hanako-chan..."

He gripped her sleeve tightly, and slowly pulled her into a hug. Gin did not protest as her friend let out a shaky sob.

"I'm sorry..." Akito whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry—-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-so-sorry, H-Hanako-chan. I—-I hurt you..."

"Hush, Akito-kun." Gin silenced him with a gentle squeeze. "All is well and forgiven. I am alive, and so are you...that's all that matters."

"But—-!"

"I forgive you."

Akito exhaled shakily.

"Thank you..."

-

"So you need a katana?" Akito repeated.

Gin shook her head.

"That's too big." She told him, "this blade is for a child... a young girl. A wakizashi, would be better, no?"

"That would work." Akito nodded slowly, his face contemplative. "I have one ready...but the metal I used made for a heavy blade. I could forge a lighter one using a different ore... but it would take at least a full lunar cycle. Maybe two. Could she use a wooden one instead?"

Gin shook her head.

"That's no good." She sighed, "I must leave to pursue the demon who came here. Even if she were to train using a wooden sword I wouldn't be here to teach her."

"Hanako..." Akito frowned, "You mustn't feel obligated to risk your life and kill that monster."

"It is my duty." Gin said, her voice tensing. "As the Eighth sword of the Ginha line and the last remaining disciple of Hiroshi-sensei it is my duty."

"It isn't," Akito insisted.

"It is!" Gin snapped, "Because I exchanged your lives for the secret of the Ginha! I broke the code to save your lives! I failed!"

"Damn the Ginha!" Akito scowled, "Hiroshi-san is dead. There's no one keeping you tethered to the Ginha name...you're free Hanako-chan. You don't need to risk your life—-!"

"You don't understand." Gin stood abruptly, "The Ginha name is everything I—!"

She cut herself off.

"I owe everything to my master." Gin said instead, "It is my duty and honour to protect his legacy."

"I...I just want you to be safe." Akito said quietly, "all these years and I haven't seen you once... I thought the worst had happened and then I finally see you again—-and I stabbed you!"

"That's why I can't stop." Gin said gently, sitting back down beside him, "Others are in danger too. Akui could harm and manipulated so many other people."

"You don't need to do anything." Akito said weakly.

"Perhaps." Gin acknowledged, "But I have a responsibility...not only as the bearer of the Ginha legacy but also as the master of a great student. I can't fail him, at least."

"The demon?" Akito asked incredulously as Gin's eyes narrowed.

"Have you something against my student?" She demanded coolly.

Akito shook his head.

"I—-I just can't stand to see you leave again." He murmured into her neck. She stiffened as he said: "Stay."

"Akito?"

"Stay with me..." Akito whispered, "Marry me." 

"Akito..." Gin sighed, "Akito, please."

"I was a coward," he declared, "I should've told you back then... the day you left. But it's not too late! Let's get married and forget about all this... I don't mind leaving the village if it means you'll be safe."

Gin stood up.

"If you asked this of me back then I would've stayed." She shut her eyes, "I would've begged my master to let me stay..."

"Hanako?" 

She eyed her friend mournfully.

"That time has long since passed." Gin told him regretfully. "Since then, I've dedicated my life to my passion... My heart belongs to my blade. My entire being belongs to both my student and the Ginha. I cannot be yours for I have nothing left to give you, Akito."

"That's not true..." he denied, "it's not..."

"Forgive me, old friend." Gin opened the door, "I love you... but not in the way you require me to."

She left.


	22. 秘密の愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try researching Hanakotoba.

𑁍  
Unedited 

The dragonfly's wings twitched from on top of the blooming lotus flower where it lay. Over it, the shadow of a bamboo reed swung out, casting its line into the water causing several rings to ripple and disturb the clear pool. The lotus blossom rose and fell, bobbing with the waves as the dragonfly beat it wings, flying away into the orange sky.

It was early morning and the birds were singing their aubade to the sun.

"Do you believe in life after death?" Her beloved master asked her as a cricket chirped. 

Both master and apprentice sat beside one another on a long wooden dock, peacefully enjoying the calmness of dawn.

"I don't know." She whispered in reply, shaking her head. "Never thought of it before."

She often avoided thinking of death.

"I have." He told her, "I believe in the song of samsara and look forward to reuniting with my loved ones in my next life. Finding joy and valuing life is important, yes, but one mustn't fear death either. All things are equal in death and death is as often kind as he is cruel. Death is... relief."

He almost sounded fond.

"Please don't speak of death..." she said quietly. "I don't want you to die..."

He blinked, then let out a boisterous laugh. "Do not fret, my dear. I do not plan on dying so soon. I do wish to reunite with my family... but not yet. Not when I have you to care for."

Her heart warmed.

"You won't leave, ne?"

He sighed.

"One day I will... but we'll reunite some day. Of that I am sure of. But for now?" He smiled, "I'll stay."

Reunite?

"Will I... see my parents then too, even if I don't... remember them?" She asked in a whisper.

Her master smiled.

"I'm sure," He told her, "no matter how long it takes or how many cycles of reincarnation you go through... your parents will be waiting and searching for you."

"Will I have to leave behind the people I love?" She questioned, thinking of the blacksmith's apprentice.

"Yes, but once they die they'll reunite with you too." Her master told her cheerfully before becoming solemn. "Death is just the start of another adventure."

"Would you mourn for me...if I died?"

Her master opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of splashes in the water and quickly pulled his fishing rod.

"Whoa!"

"You got one!" She cried joyfully as a large fish fell onto the dock with a thump, flailing pitifully on deck.

"I did!" Her master exclaimed with equal glee, freezing as his student wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you...tou-san..." 

His eyes softened.

"I love you too."

𑁍

Soon, I will meet Death. Gin thought to herself as she continued down the pebbled path, walking along side a river. Will you be kind or cruel to me? I wonder.

"This world is a beautiful place." She hummed to herself, pausing to look back at the village which had become but a speck in the distance. Wistfully smiling towards the gate.

"I often feel very much the same way." Tōga agreed, before adding, "Though, it is difficult to appreciate the world in the same way as mortal men and women do for I see it everyday for centuries... the same world."

"The world will change." Gin said with absolute conviction. "Time changes things, always."

Tōga eyed her curiously.

"If you so say."

"Father, Shisho-sama." Sesshomaru interjected.

"What are you doing here, my son?" Tōga demanded, "Did I not forbid you from following?"

"Father did forbid me." Sesshomaru agreed darkly. "But I have a request for Shishō-sama."

"Speak, Sesshomaru." Gin said encouragingly, gently. 

"There is a tradition in the western lands to give departing warriors a token of good fortune when they leave for battle." Sesshomaru told his teacher. "It is so that they may return the token to the one who gave it and come back in good health."

Gin blinked.

"I... am not familiar with such a custom." She admitted hesitantly.

With grace like the flow of a river, Sesshomaru reached into his kimono sleeve and presented Gin with a white gardenia hairpin. 

Tōga stiffened.

"Sesshomaru..." Gin admired the pin fondly, "Arigato."

"Should Shishō-sama accepted the pin," Sesshomaru said solemnly, "Shishō-sama must return. That is my humble request."

Gin smiled at her student.

(Fate stirred.)

"I promise that I will return." She accepted the pin, "So until then... wait for me."

Sesshomaru nodded, glancing at his father once more before departing.

Tōga stared at the retreating form of his son then at the gardenia pin in Gin's hair.

"My son is fond of you."

He knew Sesshomaru respected his master but he had not known the extent of his son's admiration.

Sesshomaru didn't simply respect Gin Hanako.

He loved her.

Gin stared quizzically at Tōga's perturbed expression.

"He is my apprentice." 

"He loves you."

"If you so say." She said sceptically.

"Time is running thin," Tōga said abruptly, offering her his arm and a strained smile. "Come, dear lady, and fly with me."

"How generous of you, daiyokai-sama." She returned with a sharp smile of her own. "To offer such service to a mortal such as myself. Most wouldn't sully themselves with the touch of mortals."

"Mortality makes not the mortal." Tōga sighed as they lifted from the ground skywards, "if only Sesshomaru were aware of such a truth." If only he had the courage to confess with words.

Gin's answer died in her throat, drowned by the awe she felt from flying. They passed over green pastures and long winding rivers, each sight as wondrous as the next in her eyes.

Tōga chuckled at her expression.

"I am stupefied, Tōga-sama." She confessed as they approached the mountain. Wind caressing her face and catching in her hair. "The sensation of soaring among clouds was never one belonging to a mortal. It is freeing."

Her eyes glazed.

Auguries of black feathers flew below.

"I wish to fly in my next life..."


	23. 失明

𑁍

Unedited

As black smoke billowed from the mountain peak, something deep inside her twisted. A darkness she had only ever seen in her reflection and in her dreams. Faced with such darkness, Gin clutched the hilt of her beloved blade tightly.

That darkness was fear.

"Shall we?" Tōga descended onto the mountain's edge, landing, and laying the warrior's feet down onto the earth.

"We must." She walked past the daiyokai towards the summit. "Or else welcome the beginning of the end."

Courage was not the absence of fear, but the resolve to keep moving forwards despite it.

𑁍

It happened in an instant.

One moment they were ascending up the mountain path. The next, they were fending off a swarm of a dozen demons.

They came like a pack of starving wolves to a weakened prey, viciously and without hesitation. They moved like lifeless dolls without soul or spirit in their movement.

They were puppets.

They were undead.

It was the So'unga that could raise the dead like so.

No! Gin thought, horror struck. Has Akui broken through the sword's defence? Has he obtained the So'unga?!

Gin snarled, raising both of her blades and thrusting forward. "I have no time to entertain the likes of you!"

She skewered her opponent and slashed up, slicing their monstrous face in half. Then, with momentum, she spun around. Her blades whirling around like a ferocious hurricanes, ripping and tearing all who were caught in their path apart. Her kimono sleeves twirled and spiralled in a way that had there been no demons, would've been a spectacular dance.

Even with the blood of her enemies raining down upon her it was beautiful.

She was dancing.

Tōga slashed another puppet and glanced at the Silverblade out of the corner of his eye.

Even he had to concede that her fighting style was absolutely...

Beautiful.

She fought with such a grace and elegance that her swordsmanship wasn't simply that, but also an art form.

This was the warrior whom Sesshomaru loved.

"Gin-sama!" Tōga exclaimed, "I will slay these demons! You go on! I shall join you soon!"

Gin's aura flared.

Cutting down all who were in her path, she ran to the summit.

How many would have to die for the So'unga?

No more. She vowed solemnly, Only one other shall perish tonight.

𑁍

There in the shadows, an evil stood with eyes glazed with a malice deep within orbs of madness.

How... sad. Gin thought as she stared at the blank expression on Akui's face and the sword in his hand. He's been completely overtaken by the blade.

His own ambition and greed had been his downfall.

A haze of black and red smoke surged from the So'unga. Black being the colour of darkness and red the colour of blood.

"D... D... D..." Akui mumbled blankly, rocking uneasily on his feet.

Gin tensed in anticipation.

"Dragon twister."

All hell broke lose.

A large, violent, and powerful purplish black tornado came forth from the hell blade and began to annihilate everything caught in its path. The shadow of a dragon surged forward, roaring at Gin.

Alarmed, she leaped away from the blast.

So'unga repeated its attack.

She countered, this time, cutting through the dragon of darkness and sealing its power away. The Gin-ha was a line belonging to a dragon slayer. She could beat him. She had to.

As the demonic energy dissipated into her swords, So'unga stirred.

"A... ah..." So'unga said through Akui. "I know... this blade... Gin-ha—Ginhaku."

Gin narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the hilts of her wakizashi and katana as a thin layer of sweat coated her palms.

"You... are a d-d—d—descendant... sealer..." So'unga continued sluggishly. "His blood... faint... there. Want... to... want... you... I want you..."

Her eyes widened in alarm as tendrils of shadow moved to surround her. 

"I WANT YOU!"

Then, all at once...

They attacked.

Gin screamed like she had never screamed before.

𑁍

Hanako gritted her teeth with a pained whimper as she gripped her upper arm tightly where tendrils of So'unga burrowed deeply into her very flesh. They moved, worming themselves deeper into her mind and heart.

I know you're heart...

She shuddered, legs crumpling to the ground.

No... she protested, no...

She trembled in agony, both of her beloved blades lying abandoned on the ground beside the discarded corpse of Akui, and the So'unga gripped firmly in her hand instead.

We are one...

Thrashing wildly, Hanako bashed her head against the rocky stone on the mountain, blood spurting from her wounds.

Take me... So'unga whispered, Use me...

There was almost something intimate in the way So'unga spoke. The way he spoke so softly, so gently from inside of her very being, from within her very heart and soul.

He almost sounded like a lover.

Obeying was pleasurable.

Resisting was futile.

And yet she resisted like no other.

She thought of Akui's vacant expression.

She resisted and fought and struggled for control.

"I—-I refuse..." Gin bit down on her lip so hard it bled. She would not scream anymore. He would not receive the pleasure of hearing her pain. "I. Reject. You. I reject you! You will not control me for I am no man or demon's tool!"

She was no puppet.

She was strong.

Her Will was unbreakable, unlike Satoshi's and she would not be controlled.

She would live a warrior or die with honour.

That was the way of the Gin-ha.

Spurred by an act of rebellion, she thrusted the So'unga into her right eye.

"NOOOOO!"

And thus was how Gin Hanako of the Eighth Sword became blind.


	24. カラスが飛ぶ

𑁍

Unedited

Tōga arrived to a scene of tragedy.

Her eye had been gouged out and her arm had been mutilated and twisted into something unrecognizable. A horn, protruded from the side of her head and black scales emerged from various places of her body.

Her aura was a clash of demonic energy.

She wasn't quite human anymore.

It was also apparent that neither Gin nor So'unga could completely subdue the other.

They were stuck at an impasse.

"My apologies for keeping you." Tōga said sorrowfully, upon realizing that he had arrived far too late.

Gin smiled toothily, fangs protruding from either side of her mouth.

"Better late than never." They remarked, tilting their head. 

Tōga resisted the urge to flinch.

"I am myself." Gin assured the daiyokai for although she could not slay her opponent, she had managed to successfully suppress him.

Her misted eye stared past him, through him, but she could not see.

"Though," she trailed off ruefully, "for how long, I am unsure."

She glared at the cursed blade melded to her arm. It glistened mockingly back.

"Gin-dono, please forgive me." Tōga bowed, "If I had—!"

"There is nothing to forgive." She smiled and once again he resisted the urge to flinch.

Silence sang with the wind.

It howled a mournful tune that echoed all throughout the mountain. A song of loss for the loss of her humanity and a song of regret for what she needed to do.

She regretted the necessity but not for the act itself.

She could not return in this state.

Although, Gin hadn't died in her fight against So'unga, she still lost her life.

She would die.

For a moment, Tōga did not understand the reason for her resignation and when he did, he immediately protested.

"No." He denied, "You cannot ask this of me."

"I haven't said anything yet." She told him with a growing frown.

"You were about to." Tōga narrowed his eyes.

My son will be heartbroken.

"I will not kill you, Gin-dono." He declared. "This cannot be the only way. Come with me, and I will devote myself to teaching you how to control So'unga's demonic powers. Death is not the only answer."

She only smiled sadly.

"His powers are too much for this world." Gin whispered, "I fear it is only a matter of time before he consumes me."

He will consume my soul if I don't...

Tōga's throat went dry as his voice fell silent.

She spoke the truth.

It wasn't stable for her to continue on with the looming threat of So'unga's possession.

Even still...

"Why must I be the one to kill you?"

Weren't they comrades? Friends? They had fought side by side.

How could she ask this of him?

Gin gave him a hard stare.

"Would you rather Sesshomaru kill me instead?"

No. Tōga thought immediately, a wave of sickness washing over him at the thought.

"No," he said quietly, like a person defeated.

He shut his eyes.

"I shall be the one to slay you."

"You cannot simply kill me." Her eyes hardened, "You must destroy me, utterly. Or else Sō'unga will simply take command over my corpse. Then you must take So'unga and protect it until you find a way to destroy it."

She smiled grimly.

"Please."

Save me.

"I will." He promised.

"I will give you a secret." Gin told him with a fond smile. "A technique invented for Ginhaku's half-demon son to protect him. A way to cut demonic energy without losing his own... I have a demonic aura so it will work because I also have a demonic wind.

When you kill me, cut where our demonic winds meet, that's where you will find the wind scar."

Tōga committed her words to memory and buried them deep within his heart, sealing his resolve.

"I hope Sesshomaru does not resent me for this..."

I'm sorry I could not return the pin.

"He could never resent you for that which you could not control." Tōga protested before making a pained expression." I, however, will never be forgiven for leaving you to fend for yourself."

"He loves you." Gin told him confidently, "You are his father. He will forgive you with time."

"Perhaps." Tōga said quietly.

"It is time."

Tōga took a step back, unsheathing his blade.

"Gin-dono... please forgive me." He whispered as she shut her eyes and laughed.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Wind scar!"

With a swift strike of his blade, he cut through the space between the clash of their demonic auras.

I'm sorry, Sesshomaru...

A tear slipped from her eye.

"Thank you..." Gin whispered as she was enveloped in light, her soul purified. Dead, instantaneously.

Blood splattered on his armour, staining his kimono red as the earth quaked. The resounding blast could be felt far and wide as the light eradicated the entire mountain. A series of flashes broke out, lifting and cracking the terrain. The wind raged furiously above as the clouds were sucked up into the vacuum created by the vortex.

Tōga cried out in pain as his blade shattered, unable to withstand the force of the attack, the hilt still in hand as fragments shattered against him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Sō'unga, fleeing the destruction and soaring into the sky.

He stared at the devastation.

Then with great sorrow gave a prayer for her soul.

"Fare thee well, Gin-dono. May your spirit find it's freedom."

Forgive me, Sesshomaru...

𑁍

Sesshomaru stiffened as a trace of Gin's scent came along with another, carried to him by the breeze.

Father's scent and Shishō-sama's blood. They have returned...

He spun around, moving swiftly as he followed the scent to its source, frowning as the smell of Toga's blood reached him also.

Father is wounded.

A slight concern flickered through his eyes but faded upon seeing his father standing ahead with a solemn expression. His eyes trailed downwards towards the blade his father held, cradled tightly in his arms. It was a sword of immense demonic power. His eyes flickered onto the bloodstains colouring his father's armour and kimono.

His father was drenched in a blood that wasn't his own.

He stiffened.

Concern transformed into rage.

"What have you done?"

"I did what I must." Tōga answered his son, the So'unga weighing heavily in his arms. "Stand down, my son. Sesshomaru—-!"

"Was it by father's blade Shishō-sama's life ended?" Sesshomaru demanded accusingly, glaring at his father in betrayal.

His father wouldn't have killed her.

He wouldn't have.

He desperately wanted to believe that his father wouldn't have killed his teacher.

"Gin-dono..."

"Father!" Sesshomaru growled with terrible virulence.

"It was by my blade she fell." Tōga tightened his hold on the So'unga. "And it was for this blade she fought and died."

Sesshomaru stood there, stunned completely silent. Golden eyes burning as they fixated on the So'unga.

His mind whirled for a justification.

Was it for the So'unga that father killed Shishō-sama? No... that cannot be... and yet she is dead by father's hand.

He couldn't understand.

For what reason would his father kill his mentor? The very mentor his father himself had chosen.

"Why, father?" Sesshomaru demanded, "Why?!"

He deserved this anger, Tōga thought shamefully and so he answered Sesshomaru in honesty's cruelest form.

"The So'unga."

He killed her for the So'unga.

It was the truth; a version of the truth so twisted and cruel that he himself regretted it as soon as it left his lips. He tried to take it back but it was too late.

Late.

He was too late to save her.

"Sesshomaru—-!" Tōga tried to amend, tried to explain further.

Sesshomaru had never known such a loathing before. Now, he was filled with a sorrow and rage that burned like wildfire, consuming his thoughts and his very being. A feeling of hatred so untameable he could not contain himself.

His soul cried out for vengeance.

(How could his father betray him like so?)

He lashed out, not with violence or sharp thoughtless words designed to hurt recklessly, but a precise, cold promise—a vow promising vengeance.

A vow to her.

"I will surpass you, father." Sesshomaru promised venomously with a quiet anger that spoke infinite volumes. He spoke in a calm merciless voice that sent chills down Tōga's spine. "I will defeat you and when I do, I will kill you."

With a gust of wind, Sesshomaru shot into the sky, a deafening roar resounding as his true form emerged.

Tōga fell to his knees and looked to the heavens. The wind caressing his face, and catching in his hair as the silhouettes of a flock of birds casted over his face.

She wanted to fly in her next life.

You thought he would forgive me, Gin-dono. Tōga stared at the auguries flying above. Do you still believe that?

"I do not deserve his forgiveness." The Great Daiyokai whispered softly, "Not now nor in ten thousand years or any time after that. I stole his heart and destroyed any compassion he could have had."

Inu no Taishō wept.

The So'unga glistened mockingly.

He shot the blade a dark look and stood.

I must speak with Saya-san.

𑁍

Sesshomaru stared at the remains of the mountain. The vast, gaping space left behind by the devastation of the wind scar felt empty. He felt empty. He stood in the ashes of the mountain, the ashes of Akui, the demon who did this and the ashes of Gin Hanako, the woman he never told that he loved.

"Shishō...sama." He whispered as the sky darkened. Thunder and lightning crashed in the distance. He could even hear the pounding of rain far, far away. The sky was crying. The heavens were weeping for their mistake and what it had cost.

The tragedy they had caused.

(If only they had not been deceived)

(If only So'unga weren't reborn as a humble koi fish)

(If only...)

A wind breezed over a pond, through a forest, over a monastery, past a river, carrying with it the salt of the sea, around a village, catching in the blacksmith's hair and then here, the remains of the mountain. The heavens whispered to the young daiyokai.

Something was moved by this wind, something that caught his eye. He ventured towards it and knelt down onto the ground. Something caught in his throat and a strange feeling filled his heart as his eyes moistened.

Something in his chest cracked.

Gently, he picked up the gardenia hairpin and retrieved from it a single lock of her hair.

"Hanako," he whispered, "Hanako..."

Somewhere far away, a woman turned to face the wind.

To the woman, the wind whispered:

I love you.


End file.
